It's my neighboring
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.
1. Esta para comerse

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

* * *

Alguien se mudaba. Sí, alguien con lujosos muebles y objetos carísimos. ¿Acaso sería un gánster?, se preguntó interiormente Hinata, lamiendo completamente la cuchara con la que se comía el helado de chocolate, observando por la ventana como los trabajadores de mudanzas llevaban el enorme sofá tono beige a la casa de al lado.

Tendría nuevos vecinos. Antes ahí vivían una pareja de viejitos que decidieron vender la casa para viajar por el mundo, tener un par de aventuras antes de dejar este mundo. Ella se conmovió tanto cuando la ancianita con la que compartía secretos de jardinería le contó hace dos semanas cuando se vieron para regar el jardín. Vio la emoción en esos ojos dulces y cansados mientras le relataba la idea loca que su querido le invitó a hacer. Eso sí que era amor.

Hinata no era fisgona, pero cuando vio por la ventana en espera de ver el Porche rojo de Ino que venía a visitarla para una charla de chicas, sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar los costosos muebles que su nuevo vecinito tenía. Además, no es como si fuese la única que estaba espiando, muchos lo estaban haciendo, ¿no?

El clima era perfecto. Había niños afuera en el vecindario, jugando con pistolas de agua para calmar el calor de sus cuerpos y muchos tomaban una limonada para refrescarse. Otros aprovechaban para cuidar el jardín, podarlo o jugar con sus canes. Y para Hinata no había mejor manera que vencer el calor comiendo un bote entero de helado de chocolate con muchas calorías.

Claro que espiar no estaba en los planes. Ella no era así. Justo iba a separarse de la ventana al creer que eso era incorrecto de una joven de 25 años cuando algo llamó su atención mucho más que los objetos de colección.

Era un torso. Un torso desnudo. Un verdadero torso de un Adonis. Trabajado, ligeramente moreno, marcado y duro como una roca a simple vista. El bote con helado resbaló de sus manos y sintió más calor que antes.

Las pálidas mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y sintió una especie de hormigueo viajar desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Kami, era perfecto. Los ojos subieron, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada tramo de su piel bronceada, en el tamaño perfecto de sus bíceps y brazos, no eran exagerados, eran adecuados a su altura, eran… ¿cómo decirlo?

**Perfectos**.

La mirada subió hasta las clavículas pronunciadas, cuello largo, barbilla varonil, sonrisa perfecta, nariz sexy, ojos azules brillantes de picardía, cabellos rubios como el sol y alborotados, sonrisa traviesa, ojos azules que le miraban…

Hinata despertó y se escondió detrás de las cortinas. ¿Mirarla? ¿Él la estaba mirando? Oh Kami. ¡No, no, no! Ella no era una pervertida. ¡Ella no miraba a la gente así! Kami… ¿qué le paso?

Hasta parecía que la de momentos antes no fue ella.

— Y-Yo… ¡Yo no soy asi! –llevó una manos hasta su boca para callar su agitada respiración y calmarse del ataque de nervios —. ¿Qué me paso? ¡E-Estoy segura que me vio! ¡Él me vio mirarle! Qué vergüenza –susurró con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

* * *

**E**sta **p**ara **c**omerse

* * *

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo espiar a tu vecino? Sobre todo si está buenísimo.

Ino lo decía porque ella era segura. ¡Era hermosísima! Podía decir lo que se le venía a la cabeza sin tener pena. Pero ¿ella? No, nunca podría hablar de esa manera sin pasar vergüenza.

Suspiró cuando ya no vio más helado de chocolate derramado en la alfombra.

— Claro que tiene algo de malo –murmuro cabizbaja —. S-Seguramente lo hice sentir incómodo. Tal vez ahora piense que soy una especie de acosadora pervertida, y tener una vecina acosadora y pervertida no es agradable.

— Deja el melodrama, ¿quieres? –dijo la rubia, buscando a través de la ventana el guapísimo hombre que Hinata le describió cuando llegó a su casa, quería conocerlo, intercambiar números y tener una noche alocada —. Aunque me dijiste detalladamente cada aspecto de él, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

La peli azul dejó las cosas de limpieza en la mesa cercana para ver cómo Ino murmuraba cosas relacionadas con su nuevo vecino. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tal vez disculparse, enviarle un ramo de rosas pidiendo perdón por haberlo espiado… ¡No, no! Eso era descortés. ¡Ella ni lo conocía! Seguramente él se quedaría confundido de recibir el día de mañana un ramo de flores de alguien que ni si quiera conocía. ¿Y qué tal si no la reconocía? No es como si ella fuese la mujer más rápida del mundo, pero se escondió a la velocidad de la luz detrás de las cortinas, sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo lo habría estado mirando? O mejor dicho, ¿por cuán tiempo **él **la estuvo mirando?

— Que pena –negó con frenesí, escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ino al escucharla bufó.

— Hinata, ver a tu vecino no debe de darte pena, al contrario, deberías de salir y darle la bienvenida al vecindario antes de que las urracas lo hagan.

Ella miró los ojos azules de Ino.

— ¿Eh? ¿D-Darle la bienvenida? –tragó saliva.

— Si –la rubia rodeó los ojos —. Anda, de hecho ya te estás tardando –tomó de los hombros a la ojiperla y la empujó en su contra a la puerta principal.

— ¡No, Ino! –puso ambas manos y pies en el marco de la puerta. Ino tuvo que empujar con más fuerza y Hinata resistió —. No puedo hacerlo. ¡Ni si quiera estoy preparada psicológicamente!

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices? –gruñó la amiga de la peli azulada, haciendo muecas mientras seguía empujando —. Solo sal, ve a la casa, toca y saluda. ¡Un mono puedo hacerlo!

— Un mono pero yo no –negó con fervor.

— ¡Hinata! coño, ¿pero qué miedo le tienes a los hombres? A este paso morirás siendo virgen.

Frunció el ceño, enojada por el comentario. ¿Por qué a Ino le encantaba recordarle que ella era una mujer aburrida?

— Si soy o no soy virgen, Ino, es… es mi problema.

— Pues que equivocada estás, también es mi problema. Siendo tú amiga más íntima todo lo que pase contigo, fuera como dentro de la cama, me interesa.

Los colores se le subieron a la pobre joven que no sabía cómo contradecir a la rubia.

Ambas mujeres forcejearon entre sí, una queriendo salir y la otra rehusándose. Todo un dilema. Hinata no quería volver a mirar ese rostro esculpido por los mismos dioses del Olimpo (por más que quería hacerlo, volver a ver esos zafiros resplandecientes bajo el sol veraniego, la vergüenza tomaba más campo que el deseo). Era demasiado vergonzoso y él seguramente se burlaría. ¡Ella no quería eso! Pero Ino era una cabezota dura y no iba a descansar hasta haber cumplido su cometido.

— Ino –se quejó. No aguantaría por mucho más tiempo, la fuerza de la Yamanaka era mayor a la suya, en cualquier momento sus brazos flaquearían e Ino ganaría.

La sonrisa en los labios de la ojiazul no se hizo de esperar. Solo era cuestión de un esfuercito más y haría que Hinata se encontrará con ese bombón. No es que no estuviese interesada, si un hombre guapo y con buen cuerpo vivía al otro lado de la casa de Hinata, era motivo suficiente para salir y saludarlo y tal vez, para conseguir una cita entre ambos.

¡Pero esa tonta que no quería salir!

— Es por tu bien, Hinata –dijo cansada en el forcejeo, apoyando espalda con espalda y tomando pulso de sus pies para hacer desistir a Hinata, pero esta estaba tan dura que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

— ¿Mi bien? –repitió la chica, empeñada en quedarse en casa por los próximos 100 años o hasta que ese hombre se fuese —. ¡E-Este no es para mi bien, es mi perdición!

— Deja de exagerar las cosas, no puede…

Demasiado tarde para hablar, el timbre sonó y la discusión entre las dos mujeres terminó. Los intentos por salir se quedaron en el olvido y se pusieron tan rígidas como un par de estatuas. Ino miró a Hinata y Hinata miró a Ino, después las miradas de ambas se fijaron en la puerta de madera.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ino quien caminó vacilante hasta el agujerito para ver quién era.

De inmediato la rubia tapó su boca para callar un chillido.

Hinata ladeó el rostro, confundida del cambio de humor de Ino que saltaba cual niña pequeña que ve por primera vez a Santa Claus.

— ¡Kami, está para comerse! –exclamó, emocionada y con el rostro formando una mueca de la más sincera emoción.

— ¿Comerse a quién? –preguntó ella.

— ¡¿Quién?! ¡Pues tu vecino!

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder y el rostro se tiñó en el más rojo puro. ¿Él estaba ahí? ¡No puede ser!

— ¡D-Dile que no estoy! –intento correr al piso de arriba, pero Ino le tomó de la blusa.

— Lo siento, querida, pero ya es demasiado tarde –musito maliciosa la Yamanaka, arreglando el cabello azulino de su amigo y poniendo un poco de saliva a un mechón rebelde que sobresalía de su cabello. Hinata intentó detener las acciones de la rubia (aparte, usar saliva como gel era anti-higiénico) pero Ino siguió con lo suyo.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar pues Ino abrió la puerta sin ni si quiera estar lista. La figura masculina se dibujó en la entrada y a pesar de su voluntad volvió a ver los ojos azules de antes, traviesos e hipnóticos, la misma sonrisa de ensueño, el cabello dorado como el de cualquier príncipe azul…

Él era perfecto y estaba para comerse, tal como Ino dijo.

— Hola –saludó con entusiasmo y ella casi se derritió como mantequilla.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Nuevo proyecto en puerta! (hurra, hurra, hurra).

La tentación es tan grande… ¡no pude resistirme!

Si llegaste hasta aquí deja que te dé la bienvenida a esta historia con mucho humor y mucha, pero mucha limonada (?), bueno, ese es el plan, espero no arrepentirme en el proceso.

Ojalá que les guste y presto mis oídos para sugerencias.

**Besos a todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (si es que quieren uno).**


	2. La profesón del vecino Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 2]**

* * *

— H-Hola –devolvió el saludo por dos razones.

Uno; sería demasiado grosera si se quedaba callada.

Dos; Ino le pellizcó el trasero para hacerla despertar y era devolver el gesto amistoso o gritar como loca.

Él río un poco y pareció escuchar el canto celestial de un coro de ángeles. Kami, era el hombre perfecto, por fuera como por dentro. Solo eran segundos desde que lo vio pero se sintió flechada por Cupido.

Ino carraspeó a su lado y ella parpadeó, dormida/despierta. Hinata negó con la cabeza, despertándose al fin y alzando la cabeza para mirar a ese encanto de hombre.

— Eh, perdona que haya venido así, pero como lo puedes ver soy nuevo en el vecindario y… –el rubio parpadeo, es que esos ojos bonitos aperlados se le quedaban mirando con tanta profundidad que lo desconcertaba —. ¿Ah? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –hizo el ademan de quitarse algo en la mejilla, pero Ino salvó el día.

— No, claro que no, tú no tienes nada en la cara. De hecho, nada te hace falta. Eres perfecto –exclamó Ino, sonriente y coqueta, sacando una sonrisa del blondo que miró a la poseedora de ojos azules.

— Eres graciosa –dijo y halago e Ino río con encanto.

— Bueno, soy todo eso y más –levantó la mano para estrecharla con el rubio que mantenía la sonrisa —. Yamanaka Ino.

— Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto –le dio un apretón a la rubia —. Un gusto.

— Para mí un placer –Ino fue directa.

Hinata se sintió pequeña. No solo porque Ino trajera sus tacones rojos de 10 cm de largo ni tampoco porque el hombre guapo de nombre de Naruto fuese más alto que las dos. No. Se sintió diminuta y tan fuera de lugar por no decir nada. Ino de nueva cuenta estaba sacando a relucir sus garras y encanto, solo un par de palabras y el rubio de ojo azules quedó prendido de Ino. Suspiró interiormente. ¿En que se molestaba en hacerse notar? Ella no llamaba la atención ni de las moscas. Nunca ha tenido novio ni pretendientes y sus amistades masculinas la querían como uno más.

* * *

**L**a **p**rofesión **d**el **v**ecino

**Parte 1**

* * *

Hasta Kiba le decía "cuate".

—… ella es Hinata. Hyūga Hinata –Ino le dio un golpecito a su hombro y ella levantó la mirada, observando de nuevo los ojos azules de él.

Las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y la garganta se le cerró en un nudo.

— U-U-Un gusto, Uzumaki-san –hizo una reverencia, pero después escuchó una risa bastante risueña.

— Hey, no soy tan viejo. Puedes llamarme Naruto a secas. Todos lo hacen –aclaró el rubio, sonriendo.

Kami, que dejara de sonreír que la mataría por su brillantez y hermosura. Si hasta podía percibir desde su lugar el aroma de menta del enjuague vocal que seguramente compra.

— Ah… cl-claro, N-Naruto-kun –era incómodo llamar a una persona así de secas considerando que no eran cercanos, pero la influencia occidental parecía tomar ventaja.

— Le decía a Naruto –la Yamanaka irrumpió las miradas de ambos – que tú vives aquí desde hace un par de años y conoces a muchos de los de aquí. Él me preguntaba si era un buen vecindario y yo le dije lo que tu pensabas –sonrió.

— Bueno, la verdad es que he escuchado muchas rumores de este lugar y antes de regresar a Tokio quería asegurarme de encontrar un buen vecindario –rascó sus cabellos —. Al parecer hice buena elección.

— No todo es perfecto, hay una que otra urraca en el alambre, pero desde que visito a mi amiga, todos se han sabido comportar. Claro, hay muchos niños, ¿no tendrás problemas?

— Por supuesto que no –negó Naruto, divertido —. Me gustan los niños.

«Me gustan los niños», fue lo que él dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa.

— ¡Qué casualidad! –la rubia sonrió —. ¡Hinata también ama a los niños!

— ¿Eh?/ ¿En serio? –exclamaron los dos, mirando a Ino que asintió.

— Así es, los ama tanto que enfrentó a su padre para convertirse en una profesora de kínder. Ella los ama, no deja de hablar maravillas de cada uno de sus alumnos –habló de más y Hinata se sonrojó.

— I-Ino.

— Si, tiene montones de fotografías de ellos por toda la casa –ella se corrió a un lado, dándole total invitación al ojiazul —. ¿Quieres pasar?

De acuerdo, Ino está vez cruzaba la línea. ¿Desde cuándo la rubia se auto proclamaba dueña de **su **casa y se le dignaba a invitar a cualquiera? Aunque, él no era un cualquiera y tampoco un sin nadie, era un hombre encantador, amante de los niños, sonrisa perfecta y cabello dorado que en algún mundo paralelo seguramente era suyo.

P-Pero eso no era excusa suficiente como para hacerlo entrar. No todavía.

Afortunadamente, por obra del destino o del cielo un sonido similar a un tono telefónico llenó la estancia y provenía del pantalón del rubio que lo sacó y miró la pantalla, bufando y frunciendo el ceño. Incluso su mueca le pareció sexy. Sus cejas fruncidas y los labios varoniles fruncidos en una mueca de un momento de enojo le parecieron sensuales.

— En otra ocasión tal vez –añadió después, con una sonrisa amistosa —. Lamento molestar, pero solo pasaba para saludar. No conozco a nadie por aquí, pero pensé que sería bueno comenzar con los cercanos.

— Pues bien hecho –guiñó el ojo Ino.

— Ojala que nos llevemos bien –Naruto alzó la mano una vez más, pero esta vez con dirección a la ojiperla que titubeó en apretarla o no, pero él sonreía de esa manera que luchando contra sus nervios, la estrechó.

Dentro de la cabeza de Hinata campanas y palomas blancas volaron por los cielos. La electricidad viajó por todo su sistema nervioso, noqueándola cual luchador de boxeo contra su contrincante, perdida en el mar de esos ojazos.

Los pocos roces que ha tenido con los hombres solo han sido con Kiba, Shino o su adorado primo, Neji. Nada más. Con todos ellos tenía las mismas sensaciones, pero con él, con Uzumaki Naruto fue distinto.

Él la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. La hizo viajar desde el cielo hasta la tierra. Le hizo sentir un sinfín de maravillas con tan solo un apretón de manos. ¿Era una señal acaso?

— Y-Yo también lo espero –susurró con las mejillas calientes y perdida en sus pensamientos, todavía con la sensación ardiendo en la palma de su mano y observando la sonrisa de él antes de irse y ver solo la espalda ancha del rubio bajar los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

* * *

Dos días.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto estuvo en su puerta, con sus ojos azulinos y esa sonrisa que taparía hasta el mismísimo sol. Nunca antes pensaba a menudo en un hombre como Uzumaki Naruto ¡nunca! Quería verlo de nuevo. Hinata quería verlo pero, era imposible. Incluso cuando las ansías eran demasiadas, los nervios y la inseguridad dominaban. Ella era demasiado tímida, mucho a decir verdad, por eso, la idea de ir, tocar a su puerta y charlar, aun cuando fueran puras tonterías, era razón suficiente para desmayarse.

También era imposible no pensar en él. ¡Si hasta parecía que la había hechizado! Veía el cielo y recordaba el tono azul celeste cuando reía. Veía los girasoles y el color dorado le recordaban a sus mechones rubios y alborotados. Veía al sol y recordaba lo radiante de su sonrisa; sencillamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Y no has intentando investigar algo de él? –preguntó Ino.

— ¿Eh? –le miró.

Ambas estaban en un lugar favorito de la rubia. Un restaurante de lo más moderno donde su especialidad eran ensaladas y té.

La Yamanaka suspiró.

— Hay algo llamado "Internet" en donde pones cualquier nombre y te sale información hasta en donde compra sus calzones.

— P-Pero yo no soy chismosa –contradijo.

— ¿Importa acaso? No vas a ser chismosa, solo vas a leer información que te pueda ayudar. Nada más. No es un delito.

Ella suspiró, observando el té de limón. — Haces que suene tan fácil –sonrió con tristeza —. Pero yo no tendría el valor para hacerlo. A-Además, es como si hurgara en su vida privada.

— Hinata, Hinata. ¡Hinata! –explotó la ojiazul —. ¿Sabes? creo que debo llamarte "Sor Hinata de la Cruz".

— Ino.

— A ver, cariño, todo el mundo mete la nariz donde no le importa. ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI! Déjate de no tonteras y ve por ese papacito.

Hinata hizo una mueca, enojada con Ino y a la vez, consigo misma.

Era verano aún y las clases todavía no empezaban, tenía demasiado tiempo libre en casa y tiempo suficiente para tener una relación. Pero ella no quería una de las relaciones de hoy en día, quería una relación seria, una madura donde con el que decidiera salir, era con el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

— Él no se ve de ese tipo –musito en quedito.

Ino arqueó una ceja. — ¿Dijiste algo?

— N-Naruto-kun no se ve de los que quieran una relación seria –murmuro un poco más fuerte.

— Tal vez –rascó sus rubios cabellos. Diablos, era difícil hablar cuando Hinata se ponía tan melancólica.

— Gracias por el té, Ino, pero ya debo irme –tomó el bolso y se puso de pie.

Ino abrió la boca.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos veremos mañana. Te habló después –se despidió sin dar la cara y saliendo al fin del restaurante.

El rostro de Naruto apareció otra vez en su mente y Hinata suspiró pesadamente. Comenzó a construir castillos de azúcar en los cielos de su imaginación para que las alas de papel con las que volaba se rompieran a la primera ráfaga de viento y cayera en duro a la realidad. Naruto era del tipo de hombre que no era de una sola mujer. Ella quedó encantada e Ino también y aseguraba que debía de tener a muchas mujeres más soñando con él. Él era como una estrella de Hollywood, como un Hércules reencarnado o el príncipe azul soñado en carne y cuerpo. Pero no lo conocía. No sabía nada de él.

Naruto le dijo que ojala que ambos se llevaran bien, pero ¿sería asi de verdad? a ella le gustaba Naruto. No supo cómo, pero le gustaba. Ningún otro hombre le había hecho sentir lo mismo que con su nuevo vecino. Nada. Pero ellos solo serían eso; vecinos. Vecinos de al lado que escasamente se verían el rostro, que hablarían, que se saludarían y ya. En eso queda, en esto se termina todo. Y después, tal vez ella se mude de casa, o él. O un alíen se la llevara para nunca volver jamás a verlo o él se encontraría a una mujer y se casaría. Había muchas probabilidades y entre ellas no había ninguna que le afirmara que pudiese haber algo entre Naruto y ella.

Caminó. Caminó con pasos ligeros y sin fuerza, con una nube gris avanzando con ella. Ella no quería llegar a casa. No quería verlo. ¡No quería pensar más en él! Pero Oh, ¡sorpresa! Ya no podía. Él estaba ya tan metido en su mente que era difícil sacar, y dudaba que hubiese algún hombre de negro que la hiciera perder la memoria.

— Hinata-sensei.

Una vocecita la despertó y miró hacia abajo, donde un par de ojitos negros tan profundos de sí mismos que reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Shiro-kun? –el niño de cabello y ojos negros, sonrió suavemente al ver la cara de su sensei de nuevo.

— ¿Ella es tu profesora, Shiro? –irrumpió una profunda voz.

Hinata parpadeó y fue consciente que el pequeño niñito no estaba solo. Levantó la mirada y otro par de ojos negros, más profundos, más atrayentes y que le miraban con atención, fue con lo que se topó.

— Sí. Es Hinata-sensei –dijo Shiro, sonriendo y mirando a su padre que también sonrió, pero ligeramente y totalmente masculino.

Él le miró y Hinata se quedó tiesa. Era fortuna o no pero el papá de Shiro era tan guapo que dolía. Misterio era la palabra perfecta que lo describía. Nunca recordaba haberlo conocido, generalmente era una muchacha la que venía a recoger a Shiro cuando se terminaba la escuela, compartía algunas palabras y se llevaba de maravillas con Shiro, pero no se imaginó que iba a toparse con el padre del pequeño allí mismo, en medio de su debate mental donde la razón –liderada por su cerebro– y el deseo –el corazón– se gritaban el uno al otro sin llegar a una conclusión.

— Ah… u-un gusto –balbuceó y él sonrió.

— Shiro no deja de hablar de su maestra todo el tiempo –comento como tema principal y Hinata se avergonzó —. Debe ser demasiado paciente y buena para soportar a mi hijo –para enfatizar lo dicho, alborotó ligeramente los cabellos azabaches del menor que sonrió —. Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi –se presentó, extendiendo la mano y Hinata la estrechó, primero temerosa y después nerviosa cuando sintió el apretón suave y la calidez de Uchiha Itachi cosquillearle la piel.

— H-Hyūga…

— Sí, Hyūga Hinata –la sorpresa invadió su cara cuando él sabía su nombre.

— ¿C-Cómo…?

— Hinata-sensei. ¿A dónde va? –preguntó el pequeño sin que pudiese cuestionar.

— Voy a mi casa, Shiro-kun –contesto, sonriendo amistosamente al niño.

— Nosotros podemos llevarla, ¿verdad, papá? –jaló de la playera del mayor que asintió.

— Si no le molesta, mi auto se encuentra cerca de aquí –ofreció.

— Ah… no, muchas gracias pero no quiero molestarles –negó —. S-Seguramente Shiro-kun quiere pasar el tiempo con usted y…

— De hecho, venimos de ver un partido de beisbol y nos dirigíamos a comer un helado –Itachi miró a la joven que resultó ser la maestra de su único hijo —. ¿Quisiera acompañarnos?

— Eh, bueno…

— Vamos, Hinata-sensei –el niño insistió —. Solo será un helado. Nada más.

Solo era un helado lo que pedía Shiro.

No había nada de malo.

— E-Está bien.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Pese a ser de tarde, el calor estaba muy presente y Naruto decidió darle una pintada a la fachada de su nueva casa. Las cosas desde hace mucho tiempo que las desempacó y ya había arreglado algunas cosas y pequeños detalles de la morada, pero después cuando salió para correr un poco y ver la casa continua donde hacía dos días vio a su vecina, vio que la fachada de su hogar le hacía falta una retocada.

Bajó de la escalera, con el rostro con algunas manchas de pintura y la ropa. Quitó el sudor con su brazo y soltó un chiflido al ver lo bien que quedó. Él sonrió y decidió que ya era suficiente trabajo por el día de hoy.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y observó que justamente por la banqueta, Hinata caminaba con la mirada perdida. Al verla fue inevitable no sonreír al recordar el rostro de la ojiperla cuando la conoció, tan chistosa. No la conocía al cien por ciento, pero le cayó bien.

— Hola, Hinata.

Ella respingó en su sitio y levantó la mirada tan rápido que el rubio creyó que pudo haberse roto el cuello, pero al verla sonrojarse dedujo que estaba bien.

— H-Hola, N-Naruto-kun –pronunció, haciéndose un poquito para atrás.

Naruto era alto, no mucho, bueno, ella no era demasiado alta… ¡en fin! Era lo suficientemente alto para hacerla sentir pequeña.

— ¿Llegas de algún lado? –cuestionó curioso.

— S-Sí. S-Salí con Ino y…

— ¡Ah sí! Ino –recordó a la rubia que estaba con la Hyūga —. ¿Y cómo está ella?

Hinata mordió un poquito sus labios y después, con la sonrisa más falsa pero que con Naruto funcionó, contesto:

— Ella está bien –contesto.

¡Típico! No odiaba a Ino, era una de sus mejores amigas, pero a veces era molesto que los hombres solo se le acercaran por saber por la rubia. Como ese chico Haku. Él tenía el cabello largo y castaño, facciones preciosas, voz dulce y angelical y modales de un digno caballero de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo. Sí, en la preparatoria Haku le robaba el aliento y ser compañeros de equipo casi le hizo tener taquicardia constantemente. Rieron, fueron buenos compañeros, él era amable y ella creía que podría haber algo, pero fue el castaño el que terminó con sus ilusiones de enamorada al preguntarle, sin excepciones, sin faltas y a menudo, por Ino. Fue doloroso, fue frustrante y, más que nada, doloroso. Hinata no sabía si Haku en realidad fue su primer amor o solo el chico lindo que le gustó; no lo sabía o tal vez, el impacto fue tan fuerte que no supo cómo diferenciarlo.

Perdió seguridad, aunque nunca fue segura, pero la autoestima se bajó aún más. Se intoxico de tanto pesimismo que si Ino no estuviese cerca, tal vez estaría en una isla alejada de la civilización y de las cosas que más le hacen daño.

Era irónico. Ino a veces era la razón del dolor y la cura para remediarlo.

— ¿Y cómo estás tú?

— ¿Eh? –levantó la cabeza y la sonrisa de él casi la deja ciega.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Todo bien?

— S-Sí, t-todo bien « _Excepto que no dejo de tener sueños húmedos contigo desde que te conocí _» añadió mentalmente, y después se sonrojó como una fresa —. Gr-Gracias por preguntas –bajó la mirada y esas perlas se escondieron tras sus negras pestañas —. ¿Y-Y tú como has estado?

— Bien, no me quejo. El lugar es tranquilo –aspiró aire y el pecho de él se movió. Sí, aquel pecho bronceado, debajo de esa playera vieja manchada de pintura blanca, con esos músculos, ese vientre moldeado como tableta de chocolate sin llegar a lo exagerado…

Ella se reprochó.

— S-Sí, es muy tranquilo –asintió, observando a otro lado con las mejillas calientes que Naruto supuso era por el calor.

— Hinata –la llamo el blondo y le miró.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Tienes algo… –movió su dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios y para la ojiperla fue imposible no ver el compás de sus labios moverse.

— ¿A-Algo? –preguntó, no muy atenta.

— Sí, aquí, justo en los labios.

— ¿A-Aquí? –llevo la mano a sus labios y Naruto negó.

— No, es más a la derecha…

— ¿Derecha?

— No, espera, mejor yo te lo quito –se acercó y Hinata agrandó los ojos.

— ¡N-No tienes que molestarte yo…!

Él se acercó, lo tenía prácticamente encima. Casi no respiró, los pies no le respondían y el rostro se tiñó de carmesí por la situación en la que se hallaba. ¿Cómo fue que una simple charla terminara con Naruto tan cerca? Las manos de Hinata ardían en querer tocar y descubrir si los músculos que admiró eran tan duros como se presumían. Ella se cacheteó mentalmente; ponerse a pensar en aquello no iba a ayudarla en nada. Sus ojos azulados le miraban con interés y la colonia combinada con el aroma de trabajo duro llegó a sus fosas nasales, inundándola. Quiso cerrar los parpados y aspirarlo con profundidad, hasta que este quedara grabado en su mente.

Entonces él alzó su mano con dirección sus labios y todo el cuerpo de Hinata tembló como un perrito chihuahua. La yema de su pulgar golpeó con suavidad la comisura de sus labios y lo frotó. Las piernas le temblaron y de no usar toda su fuerza para no desmayarse, fácilmente hubiese caído a espaldas.

Naruto sonrió y se quitó.

— Listo –anunció —. Tenías un poco de helado, pero ya no está.

— G-Gracias de nuevo –murmuro, apenada.

— No hay de qué –contesto.

Lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez no dejó que sus ojos miraran lo que su cochina mente quería. No. Hinata observó la herida de su mano y tragó saliva. Desde niña, tenía cierta repulsión con la sangre, era por eso que cuidaba mucho de no cortarse, pero fue fuerte y apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea y mirar al rubio con ojos preocupados.

— T-Te lastimaste –señaló su mano.

Él fue consciente y alzó la mano con un trapo escondiendo la herida que se delataba con las manchas de sangre.

— Ah –exclamó, bastante despreocupado —. Sí, creo que me lastime cuando cambie unas cosas, pero no es nada.

— P-Pero estás sangrando.

— En serio, Hinata, no es nada.

— E-Espera…

Naruto vio con interés como Hinata rebuscaba entre las cosas de su bolso, sacando al fin una etiqueta con curitas.

— T-Toma una para… para ponértela y… y no se te infecte –se las ofreció todas y el blondo parpadeó.

— Pero… –las miró —, ¿y tú?

— Yo tengo más en casa –sonrió —. S-Soy muy torpe y siempre me golpeó y siempre traigo una etiqueta…

La mano grande de él sacudir sus cabellos como a un pequeño niño le quito, nuevamente, el habla.

— Gracias –y ahí estaba otra vez, la misma sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol, los ojos azules brillantes como un par de cielos despejados y ese rostro que roba el aliento.

* * *

Eran las 8 en punto de la mañana. Ocho en punto en un día en medio del verano, donde por más ventanas que abrieras el calor era insoportable, incluso para dormir un poco más tarde.

Pero Hinata no se despertó esa mañana del Jueves por el calor o por el sudor que hacía que la blusa de dormir se le pegara en la espalda. No. La razón de su despertar se debía a los insistentes golpes que si no atendía rápido, la puerta se le vendría abajo.

Ella dejó de soñar en el mágico momento de ayer donde Naruto era el protagonista. Siempre, siempre ahí, sonriendo en su mundo de fantasías. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta, solo para hacerse a un lado y dejar que Ino entrara, también en pijama y con su laptop en la mano.

— Necesito algo fuerte. Café negro –ordenó, sentándose en el sofá, con los ojos pegados en la pantalla del ordenador.

Hinata parpadeó y después, cerró con suavidad la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina a hacer el café de Ino, extrañada. Puso el agua a hervir y bajó la bolsa con granos para seguir desconcertada de la llegada de la rubia.

— Ino…

— ¡Shhh!

Ella ladeó el rostro. — ¿Ino?

— Espera –la rubia teclo algunas cosas, totalmente zombi delante de la pantalla.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco; no entendía nada.

— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Sí! Sabía que lo había visto.

Su amiga saltó del sofá y empezó a brincar como una niña pequeña, lazando gritos por allí, por allá y muy cerca de su oído.

— ¡I-Ino!

— Ven, Hinata, tú más que nadie tiene que ver esto –arrastró a la ojiperla hasta el sofá y puso la laptop en sus rodillas.

— ¿Tú posando para la cámara? –preguntó, apuntando el fondo de pantalla donde la rubia sonreía con una cámara digital en la mano.

La rubia se sonrojó.

— ¡No! Eso no –hizo otro par de clics y puso un video —. ¡Esto!

Al principio Hinata no entendía porque Ino llegaba así de temprano a su casa, sobre todo desarreglada y con pijama aún, y además, tampoco comprendía porque la urgencia de enseñarle un video, pero todo tomó sentido cuando gemidos empezaron a salir del video donde una mujer… y un hombre…

Un hombre bastante parecido a Naruto… hacían… hacían…

— ¡Él es una estrella porno!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! Dios, ¡14 comentarios! Nunca me lo imagine.

Agradezco de todo corazón la aceptación de este proyecto y también los comentarios de todos ustedes. Una de las razones por las cuales también escribo fics –aparte de que es divertido– también lo hago para compartir mis locas ideas con la gente, porque quedársela para sí misma, a veces es bueno, pero algunas veces necesitas compartirlas con alguien y escuchar su opinión, por eso, cuando leo sus comentario, me da mucho gusto que opinen eso de mis ideas. ¡Un beso a cada uno(a)!

Por ahorita les quedare mal, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero agradecerles a:

**cerezo sekai**

**Mud-chan**

**Nuharoo**

**maria**

**Kyojin**

**NatsumiHimura**

**Kaori Atsuka**

**Memetomori1986**

**dark side of everyone**

**Lilipili**

**Noelialuna**

**ruster12**

**karu21**

**Viloletamonster**

De todo corazón, espero que el capítulo les guste.

**Besos a todos y si quieren ver como continúa esta historia, dejen sus comentarios.**


	3. La profesión del vecino Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 3]**

* * *

Ino se preocupó mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo que Hinata llevaba escondida en el baño, sin decir palabra alguna y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, salvo el de la ducha. Ella recordó que Hinata tomaba duchas demasiado largas cuando se sentía deprimida, si, como Carly de "iCarly". Incluso la rubia pensó que se había llevado una almohada con ella.

— Hey, Hinata –volvió a tocar la puerta de madera pero nada se escuchó.

La Yamanaka bufó y pegó la espalda contra la puerta. ¡Genial! Si Sakura estuviese ahí y no de viaje en las Bahamas con un hombre tan guapo como Sasuke, la Haruno probablemente le hubiese dado una patada en el trasero por meter la pata como siempre. Sin embargo, ¡no fue a propósito! Era algo que no podía guardarse, tenía que comunicárselo a Hinata lo más pronto posible.

La noche anterior, o mejor dicho, desde que conoció a Uzumaki Naruto no dejó de imaginarse cómo sería tener al rubio de ojos azules una noche en su cama. Sí, era muy descarada, pero, hey, no era su culpa que aquel hombre estuviese bueno.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar cómo fue que se enteró del "oficio" de Naruto.

Era una mujer, y una mujer tiene necesidades y esas necesidades para Ino tuvieron que ser –con urgencia– aliviadas. ¿Una mujer no podía ver porno? ¡Claro que sí! Eso era mejor que encontrar a un hombre que te llamara el día siguiente. Ella solo entró al primer sitio de ese tipo de contenidos, buscó un video, lo vio y ¡Taran! El rostro de Naruto apareció como por arte de magia.

* * *

**L**a **p**rofesión **d**el **v**ecino

**Parte 2**

* * *

Al principio pensó que era una especie de broma o que tal vez Naruto tenía un clon parecido que hacía escenas candentes en videos porno, pero después de varios minutos y salir del estado de shock, se dio cuenta que ese actor era Uzumaki Naruto. Descabellado fue lo primero que pensó, es decir, ¿cómo? No era como si le desagradaran esos oficios, es decir, cada uno elige su trabajo, pero ella se lo imagino de carpintero, bombero, stripper o cualquier otro oficio donde hay hombres sexys, ¡pero nunca de porno star!

Y claro, claro, en el video nunca fue llamado Naruto, de hecho, cuando se puso a investigar de él, nada salió con el nombre de "Uzumaki Naruto". Él tenía un seudónimo y ese era "Zack". Cuando puso el nombre de "Zack" en Google, todo tipo de información –incluida lo de porno star– salió. ¿Qué podía hacer con toda esa información? ¿Quedarse callada? ¡Obvio no! Tenía que decírselo a Hinata. ¡Hinata era la primera que tenía que saberlo!

Pero, joder, nunca imagino que su amiga reaccionara así. Sí, sí, Hinata era una mujer con consciencia limpia, moral y… ¡hace cuenta una palomita! Pero pensó que tal vez se desmayaría con el video, le pediría que apagara el video o algo por el estilo, nunca creyó que Hinata detuviera el video donde la mujer gritaba con éxtasis para luego cerrar su laptop, ponerse de pie, subir las escaleras y encerrarse en el baño a tomar una de las duchas más largas que cualquier humano puede tomar.

De pronto, Ino se asustó.

¿Y sí Hinata se había ahorcado con el tirante de su brassier? ¿O ponerse jabón en los ojos, resbalar con la tina y golpearse la cabeza hasta sangrar a morir?

— ¡Hinata, abre la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Hinata! –golpeó con insistencia.

* * *

Los gritos histéricos de Ino como los pensamientos demasiado exagerados estaban muy alejados de Hinata. Sí, ella misma se había encerrado en el baño y había decidido tomar una ducha con su ropa puesta. Una vez lo vio en iCarly y ahora lo ponía en práctica. No era como si fuera a sentirse mucho mejor tomando una ducha por tanto tiempo, con sus yemas como pasitas ni con el cabello completamente húmedo.

No. Solo quería escapar, desconectarse de la realidad y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

¿Una estrella porno? ¡No inventes!

Ella esperó todo. ¡Todo! Incluso si era un mafioso, un asesino de sangre fría o un alíen, ella lo aceptaba, pero ¿un porno star? ¡Oh, Kami debía estar burlándose de ella en el cielo! ¿Por qué? si el día de ayer se ilusionó todavía más.

Escondió su cara en sus rodillas y espero a que el agua siguiera cayendo en su espalda. ¿Ahora cómo iba a verlo a la cara después de lo que vio? ¿Cómo? Hinata no lo juzgaría, pero, diablos, eso era demasiado para una mujer tan mojigata como ella. ¡Era como si nadara todo el Océano Pacífico con tiburones detrás de ella vistiendo una botarga de hot dog!

Sí, como eso mismo.

Justo cuando ese día, esa mañana, antes de Ino tocara, antes de saber que Naruto era un porno star, antes de despertar… estaba reuniendo el valor suficiente para ir con él, tocar esa puerta y ver de nuevo esos ojos azules. ¡Kami, si hasta iba a preguntarle si la herida había sanado!

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se sentía tan… tan… ¡tan tonta! Estúpida, boba, idiota, cretina… todo eso a la vez. Quería hablar con alguien, quería tener un peluche en la mano y abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que los ojos falsos de este salieran volando por los cielos, quería un vaso con agua y hielo y quería escuchar algo de jazz a todo volumen.

Necesitaba con urgencia a su gran amigo.

Kiba.

* * *

Fue alrededor de media hora desde que Kiba llegó a su casa. Él casi destruye la puerta del baño y la sacó como un costal de papas de la ducha. Hinata le dijo en un susurro que lo mojaría, pero a Kiba le valió un comino y la llevo hasta la recamara. Ino quiso decir muchas cosas, pero el Inuzuka no se lo permitió y le cerró la puerta en las narices a la rubia y le gritó desde adentro que ni se le ocurriera ponerse a espiar de lo que allí mismo se hablaría.

Ella a Kiba no podría mentirle. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca. Porque era su mejor amigo, tal vez, el primero de todos, y además, no sabía si era por pasar mucho tiempo con los perros o porque venía de herencia, pero el castaño era perfecto para oler cuando alguien mentía.

Más deprimida que avergonzada, la Hyūga le contó todo. **Todo**. Desde lo que sintió cuando conoció a Uzumaki Naruto, de los sueños húmedos, de los castillos de azúcar en los cielos, desde que él alborotó sus cabellos hasta la última parte donde descubrió sobre su trabajo. Kiba no lucía avergonzado, en parte porque al parecer ese tipo de cosas no le afectan o tal vez porque era un hombre y ellos sabían cómo esconder la vergüenza.

El Inuzuka era un gran amigo para Hinata. Ella le contaba de todo y Kiba pues, a su manera, trataba de darle buenos consejos donde había golpecitos suaves en los brazos, sándwich entre él y ella, mordidas en las manos, besos en las mejillas y una Hinata cargada en su hombro. Él no era sabio como Shino, pero había aprendido a ser todo oídos y a controlar su temperamento para ayudar a Hinata.

Tal como este momento.

Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando fuertemente al perro de su amigo, Akamaru, como su almohada personal, el perro le respondía con dulces sonidos para reconfortarla, pero ella estaba en una especie de mini depresión. Él se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y observando el porte de Hinata que no había dicho una palabra más después de contarle acerca de su problema. Hace mucho que Ino dejó de moler la puerta con sus puños y exasperar a Kiba con sus gritos de loca histérica, solo les dijo que iba a ser más café por si necesitaban.

— Olvídalo entonces –dijo así de sencillo Kiba, tranquilo y bastante sereno.

Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados, con la misma mirada cuando ves a alguien que hace un estúpido comentario. Amaba a Kiba, lo amaba en serio, pero había ocasiones en las que quería lanzarle una víbora venenosa; desde que Kiba vio de chiquito la película "Anaconda II" quedó traumado con las serpientes enormes.

— Eso no es posible.

— ¡Vamos! Uno no se puede enamorar de alguien en… Ah… ¿cuánto llevas de conocerlo?

— 3 días con 12 horas.

— Pues nadie se puede enamorar en 3 días con 12 horas.

— Y-Yo no estoy enamorada. S-Solo me gusta.

— Si te gustara como dices, no hubieses reaccionado de la misma manera cuando te enteraste que él es un actor porno.

— Hubiera reaccionado igual si **tú **fueras el actor porno.

— Claro que no. Seguramente ahora estarías llamándome para decirme que no hay ningún problema, que Shino como tú me apoyaran si eso es lo que a mí me gusta –Hinata se sonrojó un poco. Había olvidado que Kiba la conocía desde años; ella era un libro abierto para el castaño —. Pero no soy yo quien es el exhibicionista, es tu vecino, el cual "te gusta" y del cual no "estás enamorada".

— S-Solo dime que hacer.

— Ya te lo dije, Hinata –la miró con esos ojos afilados dignos de un lobo feroz —: Olvídalo.

¿Olvidarlo? ¿Olvidar? ¿Esa palabra existía en el diccionario si quiera? Kiba lo decía tan sencillo, pero una cosa era decirla y la otra hacerla y ella no creía ser capaz de poder olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto. Ella decía no estar enamorada del rubio, solo le gustó, pero si le gustaba entonces, ¿no iba a ser más fácil olvidarlo?

Pero no creía poder olvidarlo. Él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que incluso con una aspiradora metida en su cabeza, no podría succionar el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su rostro, su torso bronceado ante los rayos del sol, la cara cuando penetraba a esa mujer…

¡No, no, no, no! Negó con fervor, sonrojada. Necesitaba regresar a la ducha.

— ¡Hey, Hinata! –gritó el castaño cuando al peli negra fue a encerrarse otra vez al baño.

Suspiró y bufó al mismo tiempo al ponerse de pie para ir detrás de la peli negra. Se puso en la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

— Hinata, no puedes esconderte toda la vida. Nadie puede vivir en el baño.

— Hay gente que vive en autos –contradijo desde adentro.

— Si, en autos, no en los baños. Ahora sal.

— Quiero estar sola.

— Hinata, te comportas como una adolescente cuando le rompen su poster de su ídolo favorito. Vamos, sal de ahí –pidió Kiba, pero no recibió respuesta. Era como si en lugar de hablar con su amiga de 25 años, estuviese hablando con una muchachita de 16 años y él estuviese haciendo el papel de mamá —. Hinata.

— Kiba-kun, en serio, quiero estar sola. L-Lamento haberte quitando tu tiempo…, pero ya te puedes ir.

Él alzó una ceja por el comentario. Oh no, vaya que no, si Hinata creía que Kiba se iba a ir como si nada, después de pasar escuchando las intimidades de su amiga, estaba pero equivocadísima.

— Hyūga Hinata, más te vale salir de ahí ahora mismo o sino les revelare a todos que sigues usando pantis con la figura de Hello Kitty en cada uno de ellos desdela secundaría.

Por arte de magia, Hinata salió del baño, con las mejillas calientes y la mirada ojiperla clavada en la afilada de Kiba que sonrió ladinamente enseñando su particular diente colmilludo.

— Kiba-kun –murmuro avergonzada de haber contado aquel detalle al castaño.

— Escucha, te conozco desde siempre, Hinata, pero a pesar de eso, no sé qué es lo que esa cabecita tuya piensa ahora –le dio un golpecito y la peli azul cerró un ojo —, pero tu pediste un consejo y lo que te puedo decir, como amigo tuyo que soy, es que olvides a ese tipo, ¿de acuerdo?

— L-Lo intentaré.

Kiba sonrió pero ella no pudo hacerlo, porque, sinceramente, dudaba mucho que pudiese olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sábado al fin, día de descanso y un intento para Hinata en olvidar todo lo relacionado con Naruto. Estaba tomando el consejo de Kiba y al parecer, iba progresando.

Desde que se enteró de la profesión del rubio, no se lo había vuelto a topar de nuevo, ni si quiera la misma noche del Jueves cuando pasó la mayor parte de la noche observando el patio de al lado donde las luces estaban apagadas, dedujo que tal vez salió y por eso la casa lucía tan sola pues desde la mañana hasta el momento en que ella se durmió, no vio nada.

Ahora se encontraba sentada frente a una alberca en el gimnasio olímpico que estaba cerca de su hogar. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo allí? Bueno, Ino la convenció de ir a echarse un chapuzón y levantarle los ánimos (no sabía si Ino le estaba ayudando también a olvidar a Naruto o era porque se sentía culpable todavía por decirle en donde trabajaba el rubio).

Pero ella no quería nadar ni quería coquetear como Ino con el entrenador que ya llevaba buen rato de no prestarle atención a los niños pequeños que querían seguir nadando.

Ella suspiró, bueno, así era Ino, nadie podía cambiarla. Bajó la mirada y metió un pie a la cristalina agua, provocando ondas que se extendieron por toda el área de la alberca. Era un día precioso, no hacía tanto calor y todo era perfecto para nadar un poco, pero Hinata no se sentía contagiada del buen humor, de hecho, lo que quería hacer era ir a casa, tumbarse en la cama a pesar del calor, prender la tele y comer varios litros de helado de chocolate sin parar y hasta convertirse en una copia de Big Mamá.

Continúo movimiento el pie, animándose entre entrar o no al agua, tal vez refrescarse le pudiese ayudar. Miró a todos lados esperando que nadie estuviese rondando cerca de allí; al otro lado, específicamente en la otra alberca estaban los niños e Ino con el entrenador de cabello blanco y ojos curiosamente purpuras.

Bien, no tendría problemas si se quitaba la blusa holgada que trajo y así nadie la podría ver. Empezó a subirse la blusa dando a conocer el traje de baño de una sola pieza que optó por traer, después de todo, era una alberca para entrenar, no creía nada propio traer un bikini, sobre todo si había niños presentes. Ella ató su largo y negro cabello en una coleta alta y colocó sus manos en las rodillas, observando el agua.

Pero de repente, sin que Hinata pudiese percibirlo si quiera, unas manos brotaron del agua y la jalaron sin oportunidad de sorprenderse. Ella solo sintió ser llevada hasta lo más profundo de la alberca, intentó soltarse de lo que fuera que la haya atrapada, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte y ella no podía contra eso.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el oxígeno comenzaba a hacerle falta.

Y justo cuando la ojiperla creyó que ese sería su trágico fin, unos brazos fuertes y acogedores la rodearon por la cintura la hicieron subir hasta la superficie donde aspiró todo el aire posible.

Hinata tosió un par de veces intentando sacar toda el agua que entró directo hacia sus pulmones y después, cuando su mirada se volvió clara y dejó de ser nublosa, miró a su salvador, topándose de nuevo con un tono azul mucho más claro y a la vez, más profundo que el agua.

— ¿Estás bien? –era Naruto, sí, el mismo Uzumaki Naruto, el mismo hombre al que quería olvidar después de conocerlo hacía unos cuantos días.

Aturdida o sorprendida de verse envuelta entre los brazos y aquel pecho del rubio con el cual soñó, Hinata no respondió, solo se quedó callada y contesto con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Ahora todos los niños se encontraban a la orilla de la alberca, junto con Ino preocupada y el entrenador que la ayudaron a salir junto con Naruto. Cuando Hinata estuvo fuera del agua, la rubia se acercó y le pasó una toalla con la cual secarse, haciéndole una serie de preguntas que solo contestaba con movimientos lentos de su cabeza.

— ¿En serio estás bien? –cuestionaba Ino, y Hinata le miró, respirando profundo, con el corazón latiendo a mil y con las gotas de agua resbalando por toda su piel.

— S-S-Sí… e-estoy bien –contesto.

— Kami, Hinata, estás temblando –Ino le puso otra toalla —. Diablos, ¿qué paso?

— N-No lo sé, a-algo me jaló hacia lo más profundo –contesto como pudo, mientras se secaba con las toallas.

— ¿Había alguien más nadando aquí? –esta vez fue Naruto el que habló.

Él también estaba mojado, sus vaqueros de mezclilla viejos estaban chorreando de agua y el torso bronceado estaba siendo delineado por las gotas que bajaban por cada curva. Mangetsu, el entrenador negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia la orilla y buscando alguna pista que pudiesen decirles a todos quién pudo ser tan gandaya como para ocasionar algo así.

— Todos estábamos en la otra piscina. No vi que alguien nadara en esta –dijo el peli blanco mayor.

— ¿Estás segura de que alguien te arrastro? –el Uzumaki se dirigió hasta Hinata, con los ojos azules levemente preocupados y los rubios mechones cayéndole en la frente.

La susodicha tragó en grueso cuando él se le quedaba mirando de aquella manera. Bajó la mirada, miedosa en seguir observándole cuando dentro de su cabeza las escenas de aquel inmoral video se repetían en su mente. Ella que siempre presumía de tener una mente limpia, ahora estaba recordando las imágenes donde Naruto era el protagonista en un video sexual en presencia del rubio.

— S-Sí.

— ¡Oh, Hinata, mira tú pie! –Ino apuntó el tobillo de la chica, observando cómo había una marca que abarcaba todo el contorno.

— Entonces no hay duda –Naruto vio a la piscina —, alguien estaba ahí.

— Buscaré al culpable –Mangetsu miró a Naruto que asintió, y después, este se dirigió hacia los niños para informarles que las clases por hoy habían terminado, y también preguntarles que si alguien había visto algo extraño.

La mayoría de los chiquitines respondieron que no, que ellos habían estado más ocupados en jugar con el agua mientras Mangetsu coqueteaba con la rubia. Este carraspeó incómodo y les dijo que fueran a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropas mientras llamaba a todos sus padres para que vinieran por ellos.

— Hay que llevarte a un hospital.

— Ino, n-no es nada. Es solo una marca. P-Pasara.

— No me digas que "pasara". Vamos a un hospital a que te lo chequen, capaz de que tienes alguna fractura o algo… –la Yamanaka pudo haber dicho más y más, pero se calló abruptamente cuando Naruto se agachó a su lado y tomó el pie de Hinata para checarlo.

Ella miró de inmediato a su amiga de cabello negro que abría los ojos sorprendida y sobre todo, sonrojada hasta el punto de echar humor por las orejas cuando las manos masculinas de Naruto tocaban sin tapujo alguno la piel de la Hyūga, palpando entre sus cálidas yemas alguna extrañeza en todo el espacio.

— No, creo que no hay necesidad que vayas a un hospital –dijo el rubio, observando el feo moretón que comenzaba a marcarse en la blanca piel de la peli negra —, pero si necesitarás un ungüento para que ese moretón desaparezca.

— ¿Ungüento dices?

Él asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia.

— ¡Ok, vi una farmacia cerca, voy a comprarlo! –Ino se puso de pie y salió disparada.

Hinata quiso gritarle que no fuera, que no era necesario y, sobre todo, que no la dejara sola con Naruto. Pero Ino se esfumó como el polvo y todo las piscina antes repleta de gente, ahora lucía sola, ya no había niños, ni el entrenador, ni nadie, solo eran ellos dos.

Ella se mordió el labio fuertemente y escondió su mirada tras sus pestañas, esperando que Naruto se siguiera entreteniendo con su tobillo –pese a lo increíblemente sensible que dejaba su piel ante su contacto– y no se fijara en su rostro, porque de ser asi…

— ¿Segura que estás bien, Hinata?

… desfallecería.

Hinata levantó un poquito la mirada, vio al blondo por un segundo y después desvió sus ojos.

— S-Sí. S-Solo fue el susto.

Él dejó de preguntar y ella pudo controlar a su corazón.

* * *

— ¿O sea que el ungüento no era para nada?

Naruto sonrió avergonzado por la pregunta de Ino y dejó suavemente a una Hinata dormida en su propia cama. Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata termino desmayándose entre sus brazos y él se alertó, pero después de checar todos sus signos vitales se dio cuenta que solo era un simple desmayo, producto del susto o tal vez porque no comía lo suficiente. Cuando Ino llegó con el ungüento y quejándose por lo caro que le costó, vio a su amiga entre los brazos de Naruto y no le quedó de otra que pedirle su ayuda y llevarla hasta la casa de la ojiperla.

— Lo siento, pero al parecer la ponías nerviosa –comento el rubio e Ino abrió la boca, ofendida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Ponerla nerviosa? ¡Lo siento, pero conozco a Hinata desde la secundaría! Aquí el único que la pone nerviosa, eres tú –lo apuntó con el dedo y Naruto se giró a verla, extrañado.

Ahí Ino se dio cuenta que había abierto la bocota de más.

— ¿La pongo nerviosa?

— D-Digo, la pones nerviosa porque eres hombre. Todos los hombres la ponen nerviosa. E-Es que Hinata es muy tímida –rió la rubia, nerviosa e intentando enmendar su error.

— Pero tu acabas…

— ¡Ah, mira la hora! –apuntó su reloj imaginario —. Ya es hora de que las visitas se vayan –tomó de los anchos hombros de Naruto y ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gemido de la más pura satisfacción en verificar lo fuertes y firmes que eran —. Yo le diré a Hinata todo lo que hiciste por ella –lo llevó hasta la puerta principal y lo sacó, y con la mejor sonrisa se despidió —. Gracias por todo, Z-Zack… digo, digo, Naruto –sonrió aún más nerviosa —. Que pases bonito día.

Y cerró la puerta en las narices de él.

* * *

Cuando ella se despertó por fin, se dio cuenta que el día había sido reemplazado por la noche y que ya no estaban en la piscina olímpica. Hinata se despertó y se incorporó en su sitio, observando que era su habitación en la que se hallaba y que Ino no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas de sus manos con fuerza.

— Joder, joder, joder, joder –repetía constantemente y Hinata frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ino…?

— ¡Hinata! –volteó a ver a la peli azul y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla como a un osito de felpa que ves y quieres —. ¡Al fin despiertas!

— I-Ino… n-no respiro.

La rubia se separó, sonriendo penosa y mirando a su amiga. — Fiuu, por poco me asustas. Pensé que te habías vuelto la Bella Durmiente y que nunca despertarías. Incluso pensé en llamarle a Naruto para que se hiciera pasar por el príncipe que la hace despertar con un beso.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, pero después negó y miró atenta a la rubia.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Paso que tú y yo metimos la pata.

— ¿Ah?

— Tú por haberte desmayado y yo por casi soltar la sopa.

— Estoy en las mismas. N-No entiendo.

— Bueno, digamos que al desmayarte, Naruto te trajo hasta aquí –repitió suavemente y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡¿Q-Qué, qué?!

— Sí, sí, pero no dejes que los nervios te dominen, no ocurrió nada. No babeaste encima de él, tampoco te echaste un gas ni él te tocó en ninguna parte. Solo te trajo y te dejó, y Ah, claro vendó tu tobillo también.

Ella observó la parte y, tal como Ino se lo dijo, estaba vendado. Se dio un golpecito en su frente.

Diablos, diablos, diablos.

— Y después casi le digo que él te gusta a ti.

Bien, eso era peor.

— ¡Ino!

— Hey, hey, que no se lo dije todo. ¡No iba a meter más la pata! Le dije también y le aclaré que todos los hombres te ponen nerviosa. ¡Y ya!

— ¿S-Segura? –cuestionó.

— P-Pues… también le llame por su otro nombre. Ya sabes, Zack.

— En definitiva, nunca quiero toparme con él.

— Hinata, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poquitito exagerada?

— No, estoy actuando como cualquier persona normal.

— Pues déjame decirte que cualquier otra persona normal ya se hubiese mudado si se entera que al hombre que le gusta y que, aparte, es su vecino, es una estrella porno.

— ¡Ah! que buena idea me has dado, Ino. ¡Ahora mismo empaco mis cosas!

La mujer hizo el ademan de levantarse para cumplir lo que dijo, pero Ino no se lo permitió.

— Solo trató de decirte que, sí, bueno, ser estrella de porno no es el mejor trabajo de todos, pero lo viste hoy, él te salvo y se preocupó por ti. ¡Hasta se tomó la molestia de traerte aquí!

— T-Tal vez solo lo hizo porque sí. P-Por ser servicial.

— Mira, Hinata, sé que yo fui la culpable, pero puede ser que estemos siendo injustas con él. Puede haber otras razones por la cuales él ha tomado aquel trabajo. Ninguna de nosotras puede afirmar ni negar nada.

Las palabras de Ino la dejaron sin respuesta con la cual contraatacar. En ese momento, se sintió basura por juzgar a una persona que ni si quiera conocía. Si, bien, él era un porno star tal como Ino se lo dijo, pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que él hacía lo que hacía por voluntad propia? Nadie va aceptando un trabajo como esos porque quiere, ¿o sí?

A menos que sea un hombre que quiere vivir en los placeres carnales.

¿Naruto en verdad lucía como un hombre que vive en los placeres?

Ella no sabía que responder.

— Dale una oportunidad, Hinata. Y también a ti.

Ese fue el consejo que Ino le dio.

* * *

Dio otro salto e Ino suspiró.

— ¿En serio vas a ir así?

Asintió, dando otro salto.

— Si quieres te consigo una muleta.

— No gracias.

— Ok.

Otro saltó más y pronto terminaría de bajar las escaleras de la entrada.

— Hinata, si…

— Ino, voy a estar bien, ¿sí? –le sonrió a la rubia mientras seguía brincando.

No era para tanto la herida que se hizo el mismo día, pero le dolía todo el pie cuando pisaba completamente, así que Hinata tuvo la estupenda idea de ir saltando de un solo pie hasta la casa de Naruto.

Ni la más mínima idea de que iba a hablar con él, solo quería iniciar algo, conocerse mutuamente. Iniciar de nuevo. Sí, sonaba tonto y estúpido, sobre todo cuando ella estaba saltando vestida con unos pescadores beige y una blusa roja de lo más floja y de algodón, perfecta para esos días de calor y usando los calcetines de colores.

Ella no sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza para tomar esa iniciativa, tal vez fueron las palabras de Ino, o el interior suyo apretarse con fuerza por haber pensado de aquella manera de Naruto cuando no lo conocía; no del todo.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando eran unos cuantos metros que la separaban de la propiedad del rubio. Las palmas de sus manos sudaron y el calor no era la causa, los nervios prácticamente la devoraban como una docena de zombis a un pedazo de carne. Tragó saliva fuertemente y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Observó a su costado y vio la puerta de su hogar, todavía podía echarse para atrás y regresar, pero después se sentiría mal consigo misma por ser una vez más una cobarde que escapa, y además, estaba segura que Ino le daría una patada y la lanzaría hasta la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

Hinata respiró todo el aire posible y dio otro brinco más, sin embargo, ella vio que la puerta se abrió. Ella no supo que hacer y miró a todos los lugares para esconderse. El arbusto era el escondite perfecto. Se abalanzó hacia este y miró a través de los espacios lo que ocurría.

De la puerta una hermosa mujer salió, ajustándose su falda y colocándose brillo labial en sus carnosos labios. En el umbral, Naruto la vio indiferente, con los brazos cruzados y con unos pantalones nada más. La mujer de cabellera rojiza se giró hacia él y caminó para besarle los labios.

Él no le correspondió, pero tampoco se apartó.

Todo esto, Hinata lo vio sin parpadear. Esta vez no escondió el rostro cuando ese tipo de escenas aparecen en la tele con las mejillas sonrojadas. No, esta vez lo vio todo.

Ella vio como la mujer caminaba hasta el auto que las sombras se encargaron de esconder y que Hinata no notó desde un principio. Ella vio como Naruto seguía con la mirada el recorrido de la pelirroja para finalmente, meterse a su casa y cerrar la puerta.

Sí, ella vio al quién en verdad era su vecino.

**Un hombre que vive en los placeres carnales.**

_Un porno star._

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Chan chan chaaaaan~

¿Ahora qué sucederá? ¿Será Naruto un hombre que vive en los placeres carnales y en la promiscuidad? Pues descúbralo usted en el siguiente capítulo.

Una vez más agradezco a todas las hermosas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios. Me encuentro mega emocionada por lo bien que este proyecto ha sido recibido –especialmente por las fans del NH–.

Como todos ustedes saben siempre he tenido la costumbre de contestar a todos sus comentarios, sin embargo, temo que hoy tampoco podré hacerlo. Verán, me toma mucho espacio para contestar a sus comentarios, asi que tomé la decisión de contestarles por MP, de esta manera ustedes me podrán hacer todas las preguntas y yo (sin hacer spoilers) les contestaré lo mejor que pueda.

Una disculpa a los que no tienen cuenta aquí, pero no se preocupen, pueden buscarme en mi Facebook –que está aquí en mi perfil– y también hacerme preguntas o sugerencias. Lo que ustedes quieran.

Sin embargo, de todas maneras agradezco a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:

**Andy Uzuga**

**Tais**

**javi30**

**Lilipili**

**DarthMC**

** .3**

**FanFicMatica**

**tania56**

**cerezo sekai**

**Nuharoo**

**Memetomori**

**aoi hyuuga**

**Violetamonster**

**Le Sofia**

**Annie Thompson**

**ruster12**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**poison girl 29**

** .3597**

**Kaori Atsuka**

**AmyGums**

A todas(os) ustedes, gracias. Muchas gracias y disfruten de la lectura.

**Besos a todos y si quieren otro capítulo, dejen sus comentarios. Vamos, vamos, no muerdo, solo encajo los dientes.**

**P.d1: **veo en el futuro escenas candentes en los siguientes capítulos.

**P.d2: **quiero poner una linda portada para este fic –digo, con todos sus lindos comentarios este fic necesita una buena portada–, sin embargo, por ser pobre y sin Internet y que tiene que pedirle de favor a una de sus fieles amigas actualizar por mí, ¿alguien podría ayudarme a hacer la portada? Aun no encuentro la imagen perfecta, pero cuando la busque, quisiera modificarla y hacerla la portada de la historia. Sea quien sea, agradeceré su ayuda.


	4. Tacitas de azúcar

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 4]**

* * *

De un momento a otro Hinata se encontró sentada en la banca de un parque cercano a donde ella vive. Ella no supo cómo fue que caminó hasta ahí, sobre todo con un pie que le dolía y utilizando calcetines de colores.

El viento sopló y movió las copas de los árboles de cerezo que se mecieron y dejaron caer en silencio sus pétalos rosados que cayeron sobre su cabellera, pero ella lucía perdida.

Ella que siempre tenía la costumbre de ver cosas buenas en todas las personas que conocía, ahora no sabía cómo responder a las incógnitas dentro de su cabeza respecto a Naruto después de ver lo que ella vio.

No importaba que excusas podría haber, o que mentiras Hinata quisiera inventar, ella no podría mentirle a su mente.

_— Escucha, te conozco desde siempre, Hinata, pero a pesar de eso, no sé qué es lo que esa cabecita tuya piensa ahora, pero tu pediste un consejo y lo que te puedo decir, como amigo tuyo que soy, es que olvides a ese tipo, ¿de acuerdo?_

Tal vez… debía tomar con más seriedad el consejo de Kiba.

* * *

**T**acitas **d**e **a**zúcar

* * *

Uchiha Itachi siempre tenía la costumbre de ir a correr. Siempre lo hacía y cuando Shiro se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos él recorría sin excepciones las calles de la ciudad. Fue por eso mismo, que decidió dejar su acostumbrada ruta para tomar otro camino alterno.

Él escuchaba con sus audífonos a Beethoven cuando una figura debajo de los frondosos árboles de sakura lo detuvo. A simple vista le pareció ver un espíritu por su largo y hermoso cabello negro que con la luz de las farolas daban reflejos azulados y con la blancura de su piel, pero cuando ella hizo un movimiento con su mano, quitándose un mechón y acomodándolo en su pequeña oreja derecha pudo reconocer ese perfecto y níveo cuello y exquisita mandíbula.

Era Hinata.

La profesora de su hijo.

_— Los niños me encantan, fue por eso que decidí tomar esa decisión y revelarme contra mi padre por primera vez en toda mi vida._

_Ella le contestó a sus preguntas, siempre con una sonrisa liviana en sus rosáceos labios. A veces su rostro mostraba tristeza, alegría o pena cuando hablaba de cualquier tema. Itachi descubrió que además de sencilla y educada, era bastante inteligente. _

_Él decía un tema y ella lo continuaba sin ningún problema._

_Hinata era una mujer interesante._

_— Ya veo._

_— N-No negaré que me sorprendió que usted me conociera, pero… bueno, sigo portando el apellido Hyūga y… mis ojos son difíciles de esconder también._

_Cuando la profesora de Shiro aceptó la invitación que le hizo de ir a acompañarlos para ir a comer un helado, Itachi decidió ir a la Torre de Tokio. No había mucha gente y todo parecía tranquilo. Él le pagó el helado a la joven pese a que Hinata se negó rotundamente, pero al final, Itachi pudo convencerla. Shiro estaba emocionado tomando fotografías con la cámara que su padre traía cuando ambos salían; el pequeño iba y venía, extasiado mostrándole las fotografías que tomaba a su padre que, con una sonrisa le felicitaba. _

_Cuando ambos se sentaron en una banca a ver el paisaje, Hinata sacó el tema principal que fue precisamente Shiro._

_Después todo lo demás vino consecutivamente e Itachi observó con más atención a Hinata. _

_La observó en silencio y sin que ella se percatara de su fijación. _

_Observó la paciencia que tenía al comerse el helado de vainilla, como si temiera que este se extinguiera y dejara a su paladar insatisfecho. Observó lo delicada y frágil que ella erra en su totalidad. Observó la negrura de sus cabellos y lo sedosos que estos eran cuando el viento pasaba entre ellos. Observó el color rosa pastel que decoraban sus pómulos. Observó el color natural de sus labios y su lengua rosada cuando daba un tímido lametón a su cono, humedeciendo en el proceso sus labios. Observó aquel par de ojos inconfundibles con toques violetas. Observó el perfil de su rostro, las pequeñas orejas, la fina curva de su mandíbula, lo pronunciado de sus mejillas… todo lo observó y todo le fascino._

_Después, Hinata le cuestionó el cómo sabía su nombre y él contesto que tenía algunos negocios con su padre; Hyūga Hiashi. Cuando el Uchiha pronunció el nombre del progenitor, él se dio cuenta en la manera en que los hombros femeninos respingaban para finalmente mirar a la nada. Itachi inmediatamente se disculpó, pero Hinata negó, diciéndole que todo estaba bien e iniciando con un relato breve._

_— Me vuelvo a disculpar si la he incomodado._

_— E-En lo absoluto –negó con fervor y miró al caballero de ojos negros —. D-De hecho usted y Shiro-kun me han hecho pasar una tarde estupenda. S-Se lo agradezco a ambos._

_Itachi sonrió ligeramente. — No tiene por qué hacerlo. Soy yo el que debo agradecerle su compañía. _

_Hinata ladeó el rostro, no entendía porque el padre de Shiro le agradecía cuando fue ella precisamente la que irrumpió un paseo de padre e hijo, incluso pensaba que Shiro estaría enojado con ella._

_— ¿P-Por qué?_

_— Porque llevo tiempo de no tener una conversación tan amena con alguien. Es usted una agradable presencia, señorita Hinata –le dijo y el rostro de Hinata se pintó de rojo suavemente._

_Él sonrió un poquito más y tachó su reacción como adorable._

— Señorita Hinata.

Hinata casi grita del horror y levantó la mirada para volver a deleitarse con la figura de Uchiha Itachi. Ella parpadeó, creyendo estar en un sueño, pero después recordó lo ocurrido y lo desechó. Negó varias veces y observó al peli negro vestido como ropa deportista y no con traje como la primera vez que lo conoció.

— Uchiha-san… Uhm… B-Buenas noches –saludó y el peli negro caminó un poco más hacia ella.

— Buenas noches.

Sentada ahí, con la alta figura de Itachi en frente, Hinata se sintió como una niña pequeña. No era una mujer demasiado alta, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que todos los hombres eran unos gigantes y ella una pequeña duende.

— ¿Le molesta si tomo asiento?

Ella negó y se hizo a un lado, viéndose a sí misma como se encontraba vestida. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ni si quiera traía zapatos.

— ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? claro, si puedo saberlo.

— Ah… q-quise dar un paseo nocturno. D-De hecho ya estaba por irme pero… –sus mejillas se sonrojaron y escondió sus pies ante la vista profunda del Uchiha.

— Oh, ya veo –Itachi desde un principio se había percatado de la vestimenta de Hinata. Él tuvo el impulso de reír por lo linda y graciosa que lucía una joven mujer como ella utilizando unos calcetines coloridos, pero guardó silencio porque podría incomodarla —. Creerá que soy un atrevido, pero mientras corría noté lo afligida que estaba. ¿Todo se encuentra bien, señorita Hinata?

— T-Todo está bien, Uchiha-san. L-Le agradezco su preocupación.

Itachi miró con atención el rostro de Hinata y vio lo decaída que estaba.

— ¿Está usted segura?

— A-Así es.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar en la lejanía.

— Y… Uchiha-san, s-si perdona mi atrevimiento –miró de soslayo al hombre que era unos años mayor que ella —, ¿qué hace usted por aquí?

Itachi amplió sus labios masculinos, perfectos y delicados en una fina sonrisa digna de un príncipe de la realeza. — He salido a correr.

— Oh… l-lo siento, yo lo he irrumpido…

— No, por supuesto que no, señorita Hinata. De hecho, ya había concluido.

— D-De todos modos, Uchiha-san yo…

Hinata calló abruptamente las disculpas y las palabras avergonzadas por haber distraído al joven peli negro cuando él, delicadamente y con tacto, quitó un pétalo de sakura de sus mechones negros; esto le trajo recuerdos.

_La mano grande de él sacudir sus cabellos como a un pequeño niño le quito, nuevamente, el habla._

_— Gracias –y ahí estaba otra vez, la misma sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol, los ojos azules brillantes como un par de cielos despejados y ese rostro que roba el aliento._

Él se quedó tieso cuando los ojos aperlados se llenaban de lágrimas. De inmediato pensó que tal vez la incómodo de sobremanera.

Itachi abrió la boca para disculparse por tomar el atrevimiento de hacer aquel gesto, pero con un quejido como el de un animalito indefenso fue inevitable no tomar entre sus brazos la pequeña figura de Hinata y darle consuelo por medio de un abrazo. La joven profesora no se negó en lo absoluto y correspondió, escondiendo sus pequeñas y finas manos entre los grandes y protectores brazos del Uchiha.

* * *

— L-Lamento de sobremanera mi reacción con usted… yo… yo no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió…

Itachi negó con suavidad. — Descuide, señorita Hinata, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Ella se sonrojó todavía más, pero cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que portaba los tennis del peli negro sintió que el humo saldría de sus orejas.

— ¡E-En cuanto me los quite los lavare perfectamente y se los daré! –hizo una exagerada reverencia —. M-Muchas gracias por prestarme sus zapatos, Uchiha-san yo…

— Por favor, señorita Hinata, no tiene que agradecer nada. Usted haría lo mismo por otra persona.

Hinata subió el rostro, avergonzada, como si no hubiese sido suficiente ya que Uchiha Itachi la viese llorar. Él le prestó unos zapatos deportivos que tenía extra, pues afortunadamente había ido antes al gimnasio y los traía ahí mismo. Ella quiso negarse a aceptarlos, que prefería caminar en las mismas condiciones, pero Itachi insistió e incluso insinúo que si se negaba otra vez, tendría que cargarla para evitar que se dañaran sus pies.

Obviamente ella tuvo que aceptar los tennis.

— D-De nuevo, muchas gracias, Uchiha-san y de nuevo, perdón por haberlo distraído. L-Le he quitado tiempo y…

— Shhh, señorita Hinata, yo tengo mucho tiempo libre y me dio gusto haberlo gastado con usted, sobre todo si he podido ayudarla.

Con Uchiha Itachi cerca no sabía que era lo que Hinata estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, pues Itachi era un hombre encantador pese a su fachada de hombre serio. Él sabía de muchas cosas y era muy culto; ahora comprendía porque Shiro era tan participativo y tan hambriento de sabiduría. Sin duda, Shiro era demasiado afortunado de tener un padre como Itachi. Incluso, ella pensó que fuera quien fuera la esposa de Uchiha Itachi, se había ganado el premio mayor.

Abrió los ojos espantada. ¡Kami, la esposa de Uchiha-san! Seguramente él tendría problemas a causa suya. ¡Sería su culpa sí había una pelea entre el señor Uchiha y su señora!

— Oh Kami. U-U-Uchiha-san.

Itachi ladeó el rostro, confundido por el repentino cambio.

— ¿Señorita Hinata?

— ¡S-Su esposa! –gritó y tapó su boca —. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

— ¿M-Mi esposa? –reaccionó el peli negro, incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás por las reverencias demasiado exageradas que Hinata hacía.

— ¡S-Sí tiene usted un problema con su esposa, s-seré yo quien aclare todo…!

— Señorita Hinata, por favor, tranquilícese.

— P-Pero, su esposa…

— No habrá ningún problema. Eso se lo aseguro.

— P-Pero…

— Yo no tengo esposa, señorita Hinata.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto y picaba. Ella suspiró cansada, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal de su casa observando a los niños jugar en la calle e Ino a su lado comía una rebanada de sandía.

— No lo entiendo –exclamó la rubia después de haber escuchado el relato de Hinata diciéndole lo que vio cuando quiso ir con Naruto.

— Yo sí –Hinata miró por un segundo la casa de al lado —. U-Uzumaki Naruto es un actor pornográfico y un hombre que vive en la promiscuidad.

— Con solo decir que es un porno star es suficiente, Hinata –la ojiazul bufó. Ella que pensó que las dos se habían adelantado y habían empezado a juzgar al rubio —. Pero, ¿estás segura de lo que viste?

— ¡C-Claro que sí, Ino! –miró a la rubia a la cara —. Vi con mis ojitos como esa pelirroja le besaba los labios y como él no se quitó. E-Ella salió de su casa y él la miraba…

— ¿La miraba…?

— N-No lo sé, con indiferencia. Seco. P-Pero –hizo una graciosa mueca y mejor se volvió a poner el sombrero que la protegía del sol y para esconder su rostro un poco —… mis dudas fueron aclaradas. Él no me conviene.

— Bien, sí tú lo dices –murmuro quitando las semillas de la rebanada de sandía.

Olvidar. Eso era la clave para que su pacifica vida regresara de nuevo. Olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto debía ser fácil a partir de ahora porque ya no sentía encanto, solo decepción de descubrir quién en verdad era su vecino.

Desde hoy y hasta que el verano terminara, su propósito sería olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Si señor! Olvidar su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa, esas extrañas marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacen ver tan guapo, esa manera de caminar que él tiene, sus rubios cabellos como el sol, el azul claro de sus ojos, su perfecta dentadura…

Los labios de Hinata temblaron y todo su ánimo decayó. ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Fue cuando el rostro del caballeroso Itachi apareció como la luz final del oscuro túnel por el cual atravesaba. Ella se sonrojó suavemente al recordar lo sucedido ayer por la noche. Por alguna extraña razón, ella prometió –aún no sabía cómo fue que aceptó– ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que la abuela de Shiro festejaría. Hinata se negó desde un principio, usando la excusa que era demasiado personal y ella no tenía nada que ver, pero Uchiha Itachi era el hombre perfecto para convencer y terminó diciendo que sí. Sería el próximo Sábado; Itachi le pidió que fuese lo más cómoda posible ya que sería una reunión demasiado familiar e íntima, incluso insinuó que podría haber barbeque y muchos bocadillos que a ella le gustarían.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Mudarte? –Ino le preguntó y ella le miró, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos para contestar las preguntas.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

— N-No me voy a mudar. Trataré de vivir mi vida normalmente, tal como lo hacía antes de que él viniera. Él puede seguir con su vida llena de adulterio y promiscuidad; yo viviré la mía.

— Hinata…

— No negaré que saber su oficio me desagrada, pero si él quiere trabajar en eso, q-qué lo haga. A mí no me importa.

— Hinata…

— A-Además, ¿por qué debe de preocuparme tanto? Sí, admito que me gustaba… o mejor dicho, me sigue gustando, pero no soy su novia ni nadie cercano cómo para andar metiéndome en su vida.

— Hinata…

— Y si él quiere ser un porno star, ¡pues que lo siga siendo! ¡A-A mí me da igual!

— ¿Ah sí?

Los ojos se le abrieron enormemente. Ahora ya no era la voz de Ino quien le hablaba, y a menos que ella se hubiese travestido en tan poco tiempo, lo dudaba. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba, alto, con los mechones rubios bajo el sol, los ojos azulinos mirándole atentamente y esa sonrisa ladina y arrogante que casi la hace gritar como una fangirl en frente de su ídolo favorito.

Se sonrojó al extremo. Hace años que nunca se había vuelto a sonrojar de esa manera porque nunca antes había estado en tan tremenda situación como aquella en donde admitía a los cuatro vientos –ya decía que decir sus pensamientos en alto era malo, ¡malísimo!– que le daba igual que su sexy vecino fuese porno star.

Miró a Ino la cual se encogió de hombros. — Yo te avise –le dijo en un susurro y Hinata volvió a mirar a Naruto que con sus ojos azules sonrientes la observaba.

— Solo venía por una tacita de azúcar –agitó el recipiente y Hinata quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la comiera entera, o que un águila enorme bajara de los cielos y se la llevara volando hasta Nunca Jamás.

¡A cualquier lugar que no fuese allí mismo, con Naruto viéndola y con la cara llena de vergüenza!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Capítulo nuevo en puerta!

Agradezcan por favor a la señorita inspiración que no se ha ido ni me ha desamparado –aplausos, aplausos, aplausos–.

De nuevo doy gracias a todas las lindas personitas que no dejan de darme comentario. Perdonen lo corto del capítulo, pero para el siguiente se lo compensaré.

Itachi está vez tuvo mucha acción, ¿qué planeará en la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Shiro?

Muy bien, hasta ahora hemos visto cómo Hinata vive el momento, ahora es turno de nuestro amado rubio, porque para los próximos capítulos tendrá mucha participación (y cuando me refiero a mucha participación, es muuuuuuuuuucha participación).

El capítulo 5 va progresando, aún me falta como más de la mitad, pero prometo traerlo cuando lo termine. ¡Por eso ustedes no dejen de comentar y de mandarme sus buenas vibras!

Les mando un beso a todas(os) los que dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior:

**cerezo sekai**

**Daii΄Evans**

**Andy Uzuga**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Noelialuna**

** .3597**

**ruster12**

**Lilipili**

**Memetomori1986**

**Kakashi**

**Celi-chii**

**Nikita**

**Annie Thompson**

**aoi hyuuga**

**Violetamonster**

**. .3**

**poison girl 29**

**aqzukideinuzuka**

Damiselas y caballeros, el siguiente capítulo tendrá por nombre:

**Curiosidad.**

¡Muchos besos y nos leemos en la otra!

**Besitos y si quieren leer la continuación, dejen sus comentarios. ¡Son gratis!**


	5. Curiosidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 5]**

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Gotsila cuando lo necesitabas? ¿Dónde estaban los ovnis que te secuestran y te llevan a su planeta? O ¿Dónde estaba el hada madrina que te salva cuando metes la pata?

¡¿Dónde, donde estaban?!

Tal vez riéndose, tomando una tacita de café y disfrutando de donde quiera que estén de un episodio más de su programa favorito "Como la vida jode a Hyūga Hinata".

Ella que siempre se había reservado sus pensamientos para sí misma, ella que siempre habla en voz alta cuando está sola, ¡ella que se callaba todo! Justamente ahora tuvo que abrir la bocota para decir lo que se le vino a la mente en un momento de repentina furia donde un rubio –encantador por cierto– era el protagonista.

Hinata quiso que alguien le apuntara con un láser desintegrador para volverse polvo y ahorrarse aquella humillación. Él no había dicho palabra alguna, pero su mirada azulada lo decía todo. ¡Era un cínico! Silenciosamente le estaba pidiendo volver a repetir lo que momentos atrás había dicho. ¡Como si pudiese decir de nuevo aquellas oraciones!

La cara se le caía de vergüenza, ¡solo a ella le sucedía lo peor!

Como siempre.

* * *

**C**uriosidad

* * *

— Asi que me descubriste, ¿eh?

Él cerró los ojos, pero todavía sonriendo. Era como si lo que Hinata dijo no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Lucía tan tranquilo, indiferente, ¡ni si quiera tenía la suficiente vergüenza para pasar a otro tema e ignorar lo que allí mismo sucedía! No, por supuesto que no. La seguía observando, con brazos cruzados y los ojos azules brillosos en espera de una respuesta de su parte.

Pero Hinata no le daría lo que quería. ¡Que se quedara esperando! Ella no caería en su juego. El rubio probablemente no conocería la palabra "pena" si hacía lo que él hace, ¡pero ella sí! Y la tenía muy presente.

— ¿Y-Y qué si lo hice? –frunció el ceño —. A-Al parecer no… n-no te afecta.

Naruto soltó una risilla y la ojiperla tuvo que reprimir un suspiro por lo sensual que se escuchaba.

— ¿En qué debería de afectarme? –ladeó el rostro, curioso.

Ella pensó que estaba bromeando. — ¿E-En qué? –su rostro era un poema.

Bien, quedaba confirmado.

¡Él no tenía vergüenza!

— ¡E-Eres una estrella porno! –dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los demás vecinos que ahora estaban afuera, disfrutando de un día tan soleado como aquel, detuvieran sus actividades y les mandaran una mirada significativa.

El rostro del rubio por fin dejó de tener aquella mueca de serenidad e indiferencia. Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, nunca se esperó que la ojiperla lo dijera a los cuatros vientos. Él solo quiso jugar un poquito con ella, jamás imaginó que su pequeña travesura llegara a tales extremos.

Todas las personas tenían en la mirada a la joven peli negra y al atractivo rubio. Los niños inclusive habían dejado de jugar con sus canes y con el balón de soccer para mirar con sus pequeños e inocentes ojos la pareja de adultos que desde hace rato habían causado escándalo.

— ¡Shhh! –puso una mano encima de los labios rosados de Hinata, provocando que su gracioso sombrero cayera al suelo y que el rostro de ella se sonrojara por el movimiento.

En otras situaciones ella seguramente se sentiría en las nubes por sentir en sus labios la deliciosa piel del rubio. Era tan cálida que tuvo que pelearse con su mente para no acceder a los bajos instintos de mujer y propinarle un mordisco para probar su sabor. Sin embargo, eso quedó sellado profundamente en las que cosas que nunca jamás haría. ¡Él era un inmoral! Lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Tal vez el término correcto que debía de utilizar sería el espionaje, pero bueno, las cosas asi se dieron, fue por puro accidente y quiera o no, lo agradecía demasiado, porque de esta manera los sueños endulzados seguirían surgiendo en su mente, creando una burbuja rosa donde ella y un mundo ficticio con Naruto creado por sí misma sería lo único que existiría; y ahí no se permitiría la entrada a nada que pudiese hacer ver mal al rubio.

Hinata se sintió repentinamente furiosa. Una sensación extraña viajaba desde su estómago por la longitud de su esófago para finalmente colarse en lo más hondo de su pecho, golpeando sus costillas con violencia, exigiendo una salida pronto.

Naruto aún le tapaba la boca, observando nervioso alrededor suyo donde las personas todavía les miraban. Ino todavía seguía a su lado, pero solo era una espectadora nada más porque no había metido las manos por ella y aseguraba por completo que por la mente no se le cruzaba el ayudarla en una situación en la cual la rubia tenía la culpa más que nadie.

Así que no tuvo otro escape que escuchar, aunque fuese un solo segundo, su bizarro otro yo.

— ¡Ouch!

Naruto miró asombrado su mano donde una pequeña marquita de dientes comenzaba a formarse en la palma. Él parpadeó, confundido, no entendiendo que había sucedido en tan solo una fracción de segundo cuando se aseguraba que nadie hubiese puesto atención a las palabras de la ojiperla cuando ¡Pam! Sintió una mordida similar a la de una piraña que provocó quitar su mano de los labios de la peli negra.

La observó y no le gusto lo que vio.

Ella tenía sus finas cejas fruncidas, las mejillas ahora no lucían calientes como las anteriores veces que la había visto, de su cabello despeinado y lacio un mechón se alzaba haciéndola ver graciosa, sus labios rosáceos estaban torcidos en una clara mueca de enfado e irritación.

Y el Uzumaki sospechó que él era el responsable.

— Me mordiste –susurró.

Hinata no contesto, solo se quedó mirando fijamente la figura del rubio. Le dio una mirada desde las botas tipo militar desgastadas que traía ese día hasta los mechones rubios de la punta de la cabeza. Ino que había guardado silencio durante todo el tiempo creyó que ese era el preciso momento en hacer una participación de su parte porque nada de esto le agradaba.

Nunca antes Hinata se comportaba así, ni mucho menos le mordía las manos a alguien –especialmente si es alguien que a ti te gusta–.

La rubia podía oler a problemas.

— Sí, lo hice –sus puños pegados a sus costados comenzaron a temblar —. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Reírte? ¿Seguir sonriendo como si te diese igual? ¿O taparme de nuevo la boca? ¡P-Porque de ser así tengo una fuerte dentadura que con gusto clavaré en tu piel si vuelves a intentarlo! –le apuntó con un dedo.

Si, ella se sentía inferior a muchas personas. A veces creía que era una pulgarcita en un mundo de gigantes que la miraban desde arriba. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez ignoró aquella sensación y se reveló.

Él se dedicaba a mirarla en silencio, todavía con la mueca de clara confusión y sorpresa de que esa mujer pequeña a comparación de él le dijese todo aquello. ¿Dónde había quedado la ojiperla sonrojada y de muy pocas palabras que vio por primera vez? seguramente aquel día había decidido dejarla en el rincón más oscuro de su armario y vestirse con otra personalidad.

Naruto no sabía si enojarse o reírse por lo curioso de esta situación en la que sin querer vino a caer. Él solo quería de la peli negra una tacita de azúcar porque se le olvidó comprar la noche anterior una bolsa de está para la semana; entonces fue cuando a escasos pasos de llegar a la casa de la quién era su vecina pudo escucharla perfectamente.

_— N-No me voy a mudar. Trataré de vivir mi vida normalmente, tal como lo hacía antes de que él viniera. Él puede seguir con su vida llena de adulterio y promiscuidad; yo viviré la mía._

_— No negaré que saber su oficio me desagrada, pero si él quiere trabajar en eso, q-qué lo haga. A mí no me importa._

_— A-Además, ¿por qué debe de preocuparme tanto? Sí, admito que me gustaba… o mejor dicho, me sigue gustando, pero no soy su novia ni nadie cercano cómo para andar metiéndome en su vida._

_— Y si él quiere ser un porno star, ¡pues que lo siga siendo! ¡A-A mí me da igual!_

No podía definir aquello como alguna confesión o una ofensa dirigida especialmente a él; lo escuchó accidentalmente. Nunca quiso hacer enojar a la ojiperla, pero le pareció una buena idea seguirle el juego, no era como si le fuese a dar explicaciones a una mujer que apenas conocía del porqué de su oficio.

Tal como Hinata lo dijo anteriormente: ella no era ni su novia ni nadie cercano como para andar importándole su vida.

— Descuida –para sorpresa de Hinata, él sonrió —, no quiero tener otro encuentro con esos dientes de pequeña piraña que tienes –comento.

La morena casi se cae de espaldas por el comentario. ¿Pequeña piraña? ¿Acaso había comparado sus dientes perfectos con la dentadura de un pez mordelón de agua salada?

Juntó sus labios hasta formar una fina línea e hizo una cosa demasiado inmadura.

Le dio un pisotón.

— ¡V-Vete al diablo!

Ino escupió las semillas de sandía y después tosió con fuerza para mirar –ahora siendo ella la asombrada– la figura de su amiga. Sí, hablaba de su tímida, dulce, mega moral y de vocabulario educado y recatado que ahora mismo había hecho una escena.

— ¿P-Por qué me pisas? –cuestionó el rubiales, dando brinquitos y frunciendo el entrecejo —. ¡¿Qué hice?!

— ¡M-Me comparaste con una piraña!

— ¡Y tú me pisaste! ¡También me mordiste! ¿Creíste que lo pasaría como si nada?

— ¡L-Los caballeros no suelen taparle las bocas sin autorización a una mujer!

— ¡Ah! pues entérate, ¡yo no soy un caballero! Soy un hombre al cual le diste un pisotón y le encajaste tus colmillos. ¡¿Cómo crees que iba a reaccionar?!

— ¡Vete al diablo!

— Si, eso ya lo dijiste, y creme que ninguna persona manda dos veces a alguien al infierno.

— ¡Eres detestable! –subió los primeros dos escalones de su hogar y le miró, todavía él seguía dando saltos pequeños y mirándole con esos ojos azulinos que se veían enfadados —. ¡P-Piérdete!

— ¿No se supone que yo te gusto?

La cara de Hinata se sonrojó hasta la médula. ¡¿Él cómo sabía eso?!

— T-T-Tú… ¿C-Cómo…? –balbuceó, sonrojada, incluso tuvo que agarrarse de algo para no desmayarse —. ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Bueno, hace poco lo acabo de escuchar de tus labios, así como que te da igual que yo sea un porno star –a estas alturas a Naruto le daba igual que el vecindario entero se llegara a enterar de su trabajo —. La verdad no me sorprende que yo te guste –una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro y Hinata lo tachó de horrendo; la arrogancia lo hacía lucir horripilante —. Algo me lo decía, pero cuando tu amiga me dijo que yo te ponía nerviosa…

_— ¿Yo? ¿Ponerla nerviosa? ¡Lo siento, pero conozco a Hinata desde la secundaria! Aquí el único que la pone nerviosa, eres tú._

_— ¿La pongo nerviosa?_

_— D-Digo, la pones nerviosa porque eres hombre. Todos los hombres la ponen nerviosa. E-Es que Hinata es muy tímida._

— Lo deduje yo mismo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a su amiga todavía sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre. La Yamanaka no le mostró la cara, solo se refugiaba en el pedazo de sandía que tenía en las manos, fuera de lugar de aquella pelea entre los dos que si se lo preguntaban le recordaban a las escenas cómicas de una película de romance donde los protagonistas siempre tienen este tipo de peleas.

Hinata se sintió tan estúpida por andar pensando en eso cuando no era una película bonita que pasan en la televisión todos los Domingos. Claro que no. Esta –desgraciadamente– es su vida. Es la realidad de todos los días. Y para otros tal vez la situación es divertida y graciosa, pero para una mujer que siente que le han roto su corazón –aún no sabe porque se siente así, no sabe si es la decepción o la ilusión rota– en pedazos hasta convertirlo en confeti, es la peor pesadilla que puede vivir despierta.

— N-No voy a negarlo –en su mirada la mujer que siempre se vuelve sumisa cuando ve una batalla que nunca ganará desapareció para dar paso a otro poder que nunca antes había probado.

Orgullo.

— Así como tampoco voy a negar que me da igual todo lo que pase contigo –añadió.

Él dejó de brincar por las palabras dichas por la ojiperla y cuando el dedo gordo dejó de palpitar por el pisotón de los zapatos de piso que la peli negra traía puestos, le miró. Bueno, podía comprenderlo, ella estaba enojada. No sabía por qué, pero estaba enojada y al parecer él tenía la culpa. ¿Culpa de qué? no era problema suyo que la ojiperla se metiera en la mente tener la mínima posibilidad de que entre ambos algo pudiese surgir. Tal vez sus acciones habían provocado aquello, pero, hey, Naruto solo estaba siendo amable como siempre lo era. No tenía ningún trato especial con la mujer de dientes blancos. Ella fue amable con él y él con ella. Todo bien, ¿no?

— Está bien –se encogió de hombros. Sí, él tampoco estaba contento con lo que ahí se desencadenó, pero presentía que si agregaba algo más seguramente ahora en lugar de ganarse una mordida o pisotón en el dedito chiquito, tal vez la ojiperla le lanzará algo —. Pero antes de eso quiero hablar con ambas.

Miró a la morena como a la rubia.

Las dos respingaron en su sitio. — ¿Eh? –exclamaron al unísono, Hinata desconcertada e Ino sorprendida.

¿De qué quería hablar ese rubio?

— Pero para eso, ¿puedo entrar a tu casa? –preguntó.

— ¡N-No! –Hinata negó.

¡Por supuesto que no lo dejaría entrar!

— Solo serán cinco minutos –Naruto se veía serio.

Ella se sintió nerviosa. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió los nervios la dominaban todavía y el solo pensar que el rubio entraría a su casa le ponía los vellos del cuello en punta. ¿Él que quería al entrar en su casa? Tal vez solo hablar, pero ¿y si no era así? Probablemente ahora que Ino como ella sabían de su secreto quisiera desaparecerlas a ambas para evitar que hablaran al respecto y ser descubierto.

¡Aparte de ser un porno estar un asesino también!

— Solo quiero hablar; en serio. A menos que quieras que nosotros tres nos pongamos a discutir de un tema como este en pleno espacio abierto –Naruto no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que la ojiperla pensaba después de haber solicitado permiso para hablar más cómodamente de aquel tema, que si no lo trataba adecuadamente probablemente le perjudicaría.

Hinata lo pensó por un momento y desechó la escena donde la policía llegaba a su casa y donde cintas amarillas que decían «Prohibido el paso» decoraban los alrededores de su casa. Pasar tiempo con Ino le había pegado lo dramático y exagerado. Miró a su rubia amiga que después de un par de segundos de compartir miradas asintió y ella no tuvo nada que hacer que solo hacerse a un lado y darle acceso a las puertas de su hogar a su vecino.

— Adelante.

A su vecino que para creérselo o no, le seguía gustando todavía.

* * *

Las gotas resbalaron por la jarra de cristal llena de limonada y los ojos de ambas mujeres estaban puestos sobre él.

— ¿En serio? –preguntaron, sorprendidas, anonadas, ¡en blanco!

Si no fuese por los bocadillos que ahora mismo estaban degustando, Hinata como Ino estaban seguras que tendrían la boca totalmente abierta.

Naruto asintió. — Así es. No suelo compartir mi historia, pero si quiero mantener mi vida tranquila… –suspiró —. Ustedes entienden.

— Pero –Hinata parpadeó —, en primer lugar, ¿por qué aceptaste ser un actor de…? –sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco —. B-Bueno, tú… tú sabes.

— Nunca estuvo en mis planes convertirme en un porno star. Sería la última cosa que haría, pero –se encogió de hombros —, así fue. Como se los conté, debute en una obra de teatro en mi escuela y desde ahí podría decirse que he estado delante de la cámara. No tuve una vida normal, ni si quiera veía seguido a mi familia por estar actuando frente a las cámaras y aprendiéndome guiones para películas. Cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad esta oferta de trabajó llegó como las anteriores. Pagaban bien, no es como si yo fuera en realidad alguien que ama el dinero con locura, pero era en esa época en que quería ser independiente asi que…

— Aceptaste –finalizó Ino, tomando un traguito de la limonada.

Él asintió. — Correcto. Verán, sé que no es bien visto que alguien haga este tipo de trabajos pero es solo un trabajo. Todos actuamos solamente.

Ella quiso corregirlo. No, claro que no solo "actuaban" como Naruto decía. Hinata podía recordar las acciones de él en el video aquel, sí, hablaba de ese maldito video que Ino le mostró hacía pocos días donde descubrió –accidentalmente– un aspecto demasiado privado dentro de la vida de su vecino que la llevó a conocerlo más de lo que nunca se imaginó que podría conocerlo. Sí, Naruto les había contado a Ino como a ella el porqué de su decisión de trabajar como un porno star. Ella sentía que escondía algo más, pero no quería hacer más preguntas, tal vez porque para él ya sería demasiado contarles a un par de desconocidas cosas que, inclusive a su madre nunca antes le había mencionado, y por otro lado, porque ella probablemente no soportaría otro golpe más.

— Pero ¿la mujer pelirroja que salió de tu casa la otra noche? –cuestionó Ino.

Hinata casi se ahogó con el jugo por lo que Ino sacó. Le lanzó una mirada cuyo mensaje era que ni se le ocurriera, pero la rubia ya lo había mencionado.

— ¿Pelirroja? –Naruto parpadeó —. ¿Cuál pelirroja?

— Por favor, no lo niegues –tomó de los hombros de Hinata y la acercó —. Hinata te vio claramente. Una mujer salió de tu casa a altas noches.

— ¿Me espiaste? –miró a la ojiperla.

— ¡C-Claro que no! –negó con frenesí, toda rojiza y casi echando humo por las orejas.

— Entonces…

— No trates de evadirnos –los ojos azulinos de Ino miraron a Naruto, atrayéndolo y de paso salvando a su amiga de cuestiones por parte del rubio que la ojiperla seguramente no sabría cómo contestar —. Responde.

— No soy un playboy si es lo que ambas piensan –recargó su espalda en la silla y las miró —. Yo no soy asi. Si, admito que he tenido aventuras con algunas mujeres, pero solo quedan en eso. Ellas están a gusto y yo también.

— No hagas rodeos, Naruto.

— Ella no es nadie –dijo.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo por lo seco del rubio. «Ella no es nadie», fue lo que él dijo, como si nada. Como si esa mujer no fuese un ser humano, solo un objeto del cual él podía hablar como quisiera, sin conocer los sentimientos de esa pelirroja ni su sentir. ¡Cómo podía…!

— E-Eres un insensible.

— ¿Eh? –reaccionó Naruto, en verdad confundido por los cambios repentinos de humor de la Hyūga.

— ¿C-Cómo puedes decirle así a una persona? ¿C-Cómo puedes darle valor a alguien? ¡¿Cómo puedes?! –estrelló sus manos en la mesa del comedor y todas las cosas se estremecieron ante la fuerza de la ojiperla que se aguanta las ganas de llorar por lo adoloridas que sus manos quedaron por el golpe.

— Hinata, creo que… –intento corregirse Naruto, pero la mirada de ella no se lo permitió.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo?! E-Esa mujer... bueno… yo no la conozco y tal vez tú no, pero… ¡pero un ser humano vale! Y nadie puede decir lo contrario. ¡E-Especialmente tú!

— Estás mal…

— H-Había olvidado lo repugnantes que son los hombres como tú –el mantel se arrugo entre sus dedos y su mirada se oscureció —. T-Tratan a las mujeres como juguetes y…

— ¡Es mi prima!

— ¿Prima? –reiteró Ino y Hinata levantó la mirada para ver las cejas fruncidas de Naruto.

— Así es –bufó —. Ella es solo mi prima; Karin. Solo vino de paso.

— P-Pero…

— No sé qué fue lo que viste pero creo que lo mal interpretaste –comentó —. Mi prima Karin es la única que sabe de mi oficio. Yo le he guardado un par de secretos y ella solo me devuelve el favor.

— P-Pero… ¡pero los primos no se besan en la boca! –exclamó ella y le apuntó con el dedo.

— Eh, Hinata, creo que a estas alturas tú eres la menos indicada –la Yamanaka sonrió avergonzada —. ¿U olvidas acaso el beso que Neji te dio?

Naruto la miró con interés y Hinata no supo que decir. ¡Ino y sus ocurrencias! Justo en aquel momento tenía que salir con eso. ¡Solo tenía cinco años! Su primo solo le dio un beso por petición de las madres de ambos, tachándolo de ser tierno y dulce en su niñez y ellos siendo tan pequeños no sabían que era lo que ocurría hasta que tanto su primo como ella tuvieron la edad suficiente para saber que aquello estuvo mal desde un inicio y que no era gracioso como sus madres lo afirmaban cuando veían las fotografías de una de las tantas reuniones de su familia.

— Ino –musito suavemente.

— En todo caso, yo no debo de aclarar nada, pero para que no haya problemas –irrumpió Naruto —. Ella vino de visita, supo de mi mudanza y de mis planes y me cayó de sorpresa. Justamente estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio cuando ella llego –rascó sus cabellos al recordar el carácter explosivo de la quién era su prima —. Mi prima tiene ideas extrañas y se le metió ahora lo del incesto.

Los rostros de Ino como de Hinata se horrorizaron, y él al darse cuenta de esto, aclaró:

— Por supuesto, yo nunca me prestaría como algo como eso –negó —. Es mi prima y la quiero.

— Pero aún asi te beso –comento la rubia y Hinata a su lado, asintió, mirando acusadoramente al rubio.

— Eso fue porque asi se despide ella. Además, creo que estoy dando demasiada información de mí.

— Bueno, querido, si quieres que guardemos el secreto, también tendrás que contestar a nuestras dudas.

Naruto aceptó –a regañadientes– lo que Ino decía; había caído en su manipulación.

— ¿Qué más quieren saber? Ya les dije lo más esencial –miró al costado de la rubia y observó el rostro de la peli negra. Le sonrió traviesamente y Hinata se puso rígida en su sitio —. A menos que quieran saber de qué tamaño es…

— ¡¿Podrías decírnoslo?! –pregunto la rubia, demasiado interesada.

Hinata a su lado se sonrojó todavía más. ¡Por Kami! ¿A ella que le interesaba "su tamaño"? él era el pervertido ¡no ella!

— ¡Ino! –le gritó a su amiga, la cual suspiró y se volvió a sentar, con los brazos cruzados.

Él solo seguía sonriendo y Hinata comenzaba a odiar esa sonrisa.

— N-Ninguna de nosotras quiere saberlo…

— ¡Yo sí!

Puso en la boca de Ino una galleta del platito del centro, callándola.

— A-Así que no más juegos –dijo con seriedad.

Naruto lo entendió y soltó un suspiro. — Bien, ¿qué quieren saber?

— ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere? –preguntó.

— Porque no sería nada agradable.

— P-Pensé que eso no te importaba.

— En realidad, no; lo que la gente pueda decir no me interesa. Pero esto me afectaría en un futuro –murmuro.

— ¿Afectarte?

— ¿Futulo? –preguntó Ino con la boca llena y masticando.

Naruto asintió.

— No quiero que me crean o no, pero quiero formar una familia y pienso que si con la quién va a ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos se entera que fui estrella de porno podría dificultarse, ¿no lo creen? –las dos abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Q-Quieres formar una familia? –preguntó Hinata, sorprendida, mientras le daba palmaditas a la espalda de su amiga que se ahogaba –por la confesión del rubio– con los restos de galleta.

— Todo hombre quiere hacerlo. Yo no soy la excepción –comentó Naruto —. Por eso dejé de trabajar y me mudé aquí. No quiero decir que esto me librara de mi estilo de vida, pero quiero un poco de tranquilidad. El tiempo suficiente para buscar a la mujer correcta.

Ella no sabía que decir. Decir que estaba impactada por las fuertes declaraciones dichas en su propio comedor era poco. No podía creerlo, hasta el habla se le había ido. Y es que era todo tan extraño, ¡todo era tan fuera de lugar! Naruto quién le pareció el hombre perfecto y después un hombre promiscuo ahora se transformaba en el hombre que decide dejar todo atrás y buscarse una buena mujer para para formar una linda familia.

La imagen de Naruto rodeado de niños y una linda mujer a su lado, tomados de la mano y sonriendo mientras veían a los niños le pareció dolorosa. Tan dolorosa que ahogó un gemido en el fondo de su garganta.

— Wow –se alegró tanto de que Ino fuera la primera en hablar —. Esto me sorprende y a la vez me conmueve. Es la primera vez que escuchó a hablar un hombre así.

— Sí, bueno –él rubio rascó su nuca —, creo que yo también me siento extraño al decir esto, pero es la verdad. Nunca mentiría con algo demasiado serio.

— Pues en ese caso suerte –Ino sonrió —. Mucha suerte, ¿eh?

— Entonces en ese caso…

— Descuida –ella agito su mano como si no le diese importancia al asunto —, ninguna de nosotras dirá una sola palabra. Puedes respirar con tranquilidad.

Él sonrió un poco y después miró la figurilla de Hinata que repentinamente se quedó callada.

— Hinata.

— T-Trata de no traer mujeres a tu casa.

— ¿Ah? –exclamó el blondo.

— Este vecindario es respetable –alzó un poco la mirada y debajo de la mesa las manos de la ojiperla se afianzaban con gran fuerza a sus rodillas para controlarse y no romper a lágrimas por la extraña sensación que sentía en su pecho — y aquí la gente habla de todo lo que ve que no sea adecuado –se puso de pie —. Así que ten cuidado con eso o sino serás la comidilla de todos.

Ella le dio una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y escapar a su habitación.

Hinata estaba segura que el rostro confuso de Naruto se le quedaría grabado para siempre.

* * *

Cuando abrió la habitación vio a Hinata tirada en su cama, boca arriba y abrazando una almohada en forma de Pokebola con tanta fuerza que pensó que le sacaría el relleno.

— Hinata…

— ¿Ya se fue? –cuestionó, escondida en su acolchonado refugio.

— Si, hace varios minutos.

— Ah –se quejó, escondiendo más la cabeza —. ¿Me porte como un monstruo, cierto?

— Yo pienso que monstruo no sería la palabra adecuada –musito, acercándose hasta la cama de Hinata y sentándose en esta —. Más bien la palabra correcta que describiría a la Hinata que vi allá abajo sería celosa.

— ¿Celosa?

— Sip.

La morena se incorporó y miró a la Yamanaka como si estuviese loca. — ¿P-Por qué tendría que estar celosa?

— Porque cualquier mujer celosa le habría dado un consejo como ese a su vecino el cual es un porno star… Ah, no, espera –carraspeó —. Era un porno star, para querer formar una familia.

— ¿Y qué tipo de mujer celosa diría eso? ¿Acaso existen?

— Claro –los ojos azules de ella se fijaron en la figura de su amiga —. Tú eres la primera de ellas.

A causa de esto, ella se ganó un almohadazo por parte de Hinata.

— Auch –exclamó con fingido dolor —. Vaya, incluso la "madura" Hinata tiene sus momentos de infantilismo.

— N-No me ayudes, Ino.

— Ash, a ver, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Solo digo la verdad, Hinata, y si quieres que te mienta, entonces no me tengas como amiga.

Ella suspiró. — Lo sé Ino –miró el techo —. Lo siento.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

— Bah, no es para tanto –se echó para atrás y al igual que Hinata ella también miró al techo —. Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

Hinata cerró los ojos.

— Eso mismo quiero saber.

— ¿Aún quieres olvidarlo?

Sus parpados se abrieron y se toparon con el color azul claro de su techo. Esto le recordó el color de ojos de Naruto y sintió un vacío en su pecho.

— N-No lo sé.

— Esa no es una respuesta.

— Estoy en un enorme dilema que mi cabeza ha formado. N-No sé cómo salirme.

— ¿Sabes? yo siempre tengo algo que decir, especialmente para este tipo de situaciones, y créeme o no, espere por mucho tiempo para decirte algo relacionado con los hombres –la rubia levantó sus piernas al aire —. Pero no sé qué decirte. Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Imagine varios escenarios, ¡Kami! Si hasta me puse a imaginar que en medio de la apasionante pelea que tuviste con Naruto él te tomaba de los hombros, te daba el mejor beso que hayas recibido nunca antes y te llevaba a esta habitación para darte el mejor sexo…

— ¡Ino! –reclamó, con las mejillas calientes.

La rubia soltó una risa.

— Bueno, ya lo demás podrás pensarlo tú misma –suspiró bien hondo para tratar de ver la luz a todo el problema —, pero los giros fueron inesperados y todo lo que llegue a pensar de ustedes dos se fue a la mierda. Joder, ¿qué hombre? Sobre todo si es o era un porno star, ¿qué hombre pensaría en algo como eso?

— Solo uno –respondió.

La imagen de Uzumaki Naruto llegó a su mente, sonriente y amistoso, tal como la primera vez que ambos se conocieron.

— Uzumaki Naruto –añadió.

* * *

— ¿Ella te piso? –más risas escaparon de sus labios y estaba segura que no soportaría más el dolor en su estómago —. ¡Definitivamente tengo que conocerla!

— No estoy para juegos, Karin. Asi que por favor, deja de reírte ¡y también deja de comerte mis galletas!

Arranco de las manos de la linda pelirroja la caja con galletas que su madre le mandó exclusivamente para él.

— Vale, ya, no te enfades –Karin pellizcó una mejilla de su primo, sacándole un gruñido y recibiendo un manotazo para que lo dejara en paz —. Mejor porque no me cuentas eso de querer formar una familia. ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? –Naruto frunció el ceño y cerró la lacena donde puso las galletas hechas por su progenitora —. Primero fue Sasuke y luego tú. ¿Qué? ¿Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo?

— No, nos pusimos de acuerdo, es solo que nosotros dos vemos extraño que alguien como tú, siendo un inmaduro y cabeza hueca, piense en algo tan serio como formar una familia –ella le dio unas lamidas a las yemas de sus dedos donde migajas de galletas se habían quedado —. Además, Naruto, piénsalo. ¿Quién no se va a sorprender si escucha eso viniendo de un actor porno?

— Ex actor –el rubio frunció el ceño —. Ya no lo soy Karin.

— Pero lo eras. ¡Y uno de los mejores! Eso no se borra con facilidad, Zack-chan~.

— Karin.

— Y aun cuando te hayas mudado de casa, no podrás escapar –la pelirroja de ojos como el rubí detrás de unas gafas, le tendió un sobre al rubio —. Mucho menos de Jiraiya.

— Ese viejo.

Él recibió la carta de Karin y miró a este, queriendo romperla. Karin tenía razón en muchas cosas, ¿cómo podía él decir eso con tamaño pasado que tuvo? No es como si estuviese arrepentido de haber tomado sus decisiones, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, pero así tomó el rumbo de su vida. A Naruto nunca le preocuparon los rumores o comentarios que la gente podría decir porque vamos a ser sinceros, ¿quién se atrevería a reconocerlo en plena calle pública?

Absolutamente nadie, a menos claro que quieras que todas las personas sepan que ves videos porno en la intimidad de tu casa donde él es el protagonista principal junto con una compañera dispuesta a hacer escenas que excitarían a cualquiera.

— ¿Cuándo dejará de molestarme? –se sentó en el sofá amarillo.

— Hasta que hables bien con él –la Uzumaki frunció el ceño —. Además –le dio un golpe al brazo del rubio que reclamó en un quejido.

— Hey –sobó la parte golpeada —. ¿Eso por qué fue?

— Por hacerme su mensajero. ¿Qué, tengo cara de paloma mensajera?

— De paloma no, pero de arpía sí.

— Jodete –Karin hizo una seña vulgar con su dedo y sus ojos rojizos chispearon —. ¡Ni sé que rayos estoy haciendo aquí! es más, ahorita mismo debería de estar en algún spa dejándome consentir.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

— Espera, Karin.

— ¿Qué?

— Ellos… –Naruto bajó la mirada para luego levantarla un poco y toparse con los ojos particulares de su prima —. Ellos…

— Están bien –el semblante de la pelirroja se suavizó un poco —. No dejan de preguntar por ti.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

— ¿Todavía no vas a contarles?

— Pienso que no debería hacerlo.

Ella rodó los ojos y recargó su espalda contra la puerta principal de la casa de Naruto.

— Estas siendo un maldito cobarde.

— Lo sé.

— Y si lo sabes entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque no estoy preparado, ¿de acuerdo? –apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, mirando el techo, moviendo sus pies al azar.

— Bien –Karin se encogió de hombros —. Es tu problema.

Ella volvió a darse la vuelta, para irse. Esa era la despedida.

— Oye –la interrumpió Naruto una vez más.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Lo trajiste? –preguntó el rubio y Karin rodó los ojos.

— Sí, lo dejé en tu habitación –le apuntó con el dedo —. ¡Ah, por cierto! Me debes dinero. Ese juguete costó más caro de lo que imagine.

— No te preocupes, te lo pagaré.

— Espero que así sea –se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja —. Conscientes mucho a ese niño. Pareces tú más el tío que Sasuke.

Él sonrió por lo que Karin decía.

— Ya te lo he dicho antes, Karin.

_— ¡Qué casualidad! ¡Hinata también ama a los niños!_

— Amo a los niños.

Sin querer su vecinita había picado su curiosidad.

Y tenía que decir que él era muy curioso con lo que le interesaba.

Mucho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola, hola!

¡Por fin capítulo nuevo! (aplausos).

Lamento haberlos tenido en la incógnita de lo que sucederá después por todo este largo tiempo –aunque para mí fueron unos días– pero hasta la noche de ayer fue cuando a la señorita inspiración se le ocurrió ponerse a trabajar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿He cambiado las ideas que hasta el capítulo cuatro ustedes tenían?

Sí su respuesta es un fuerte y claro sí, déjenme decirles que vienen más sorpresas de por medio.

También me disculpo si Itachi no apareció en este capítulo, pero para el próximo nuestro príncipe encantador tendrá su momento.

Y díganme, ustedes que creen: ¿Estará nuestra Hinata celosa?

Pues eso lo sabrán para la siguiente.

Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a las lindas personitas que me animan y me dejan sus comentarios, me ponen en alerta y me tienen en favoritos. ¡Esto me hace bailar la Macarena!

Nunca espere que esta idea –bastante extraña– fuera a tener esta respuesta. ¡Dios, me estoy acercando a los 100 comentarios!

Y todo se los debo a ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

**Stella **

**Lilipili**

**Guest**

**Cereso sekai**

**Violetamonster**

**Kakashi**

**Namikaze 300**

**poison girl 29**

**valentinalondono3597**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Memetomori1986**

**Nuharoo**

**javi30**

**gatiinix**

**Annie Thompson**

**4LonelySouls**

**Noelialuna**

**Galita-san**

**Celi-chii**

**Mary Uchiha-sama**

**MissTsuki01**

**karylandero3**

**Andy Uzuga**

**Kyandi-chan**

**okashira janet**

**Le Sofia**

**tania-chan**

Les doy un beso a cada una(o) por sus comentarios e infinitas gracias –sí, soy muy agradecida–.

De todo corazón espero que disfruten de la lectura y puedan dejarme un comentario nuevamente.

¡Nos leemos hasta la otra!

**Besos.**


	6. La Caperucita Roja que el Lobo se comió

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 6]**

* * *

La pasión desbordaba por los ojos de ambos. Los secretos callados querían salir. ¡Las cadenas que atrapaban sus deseos debían de ser rotas! Ellos lo sabían. Ella más que nadie lo sabe, pero su moral siempre lucha contra los bajos instintos y siempre viene perdiendo. Todo a veces está en su contra, parece como si el destino no estuviese de acuerdo que fuese por un instante feliz. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez ella quería decirlo, sin temores ni miedos.

Tal vez en un principio quiso esconder lo que en verdad siente, pero mientras lo vea, esto no se borrará, ¡tal vez nunca lo haga! La lujuria cada vez es más fuerte y ella débil, en algún momento va a ceder y ella sabe que él ya no estará disponible, que podría perderlo.

Avanzó con pasitos pequeños, temiendo que la figura de él se desvaneciera como un dibujo entre la arena. Le miró profundamente, dándole el mensaje que por favor guardara silencio, que necesitaba decirle algo, que callar era lo último que quería en aquellos momentos.

Él prestó atención, también deseoso de oír lo que aquellos labios rosados tendrían que decirle.

— Naruto… –ella murmuro y el otro sintió que la piel se le hacía chinita de los nervios.

Días añorando escuchar esas palabras, cansado de imaginarla solamente en sus sueños y fantasías, que cualquier sonido siempre le recordara a su canto celestial.

— Hinata –trató de guardar la compostura, de mostrarse fuerte, que por más impulsos de querer tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla con fuerza, no lo demostraría.

— Yo…

— ¿Sí?

— Yo… –ella se acercó aún más y el contacto con su aliento casi la hace caer.

El silencio reinó y el latir de ambos corazones llenó el lugar. Ella lucía perdida, llena de vergüenza y el desesperó podía notarse en las facciones de él.

— Yo…

* * *

**L**a **C**aperucita **R**oja **q**ue **e**l **L**obo **s**e **c**omió

**Parte 1**

* * *

— Yo… ¡Me gusta tu vestido!

En la frente de Ino una vena se formó y miró con instintos homicidas la tonta muñeca Barbie fashionista.

— ¡Maldita muñeca! –gruñó, arrojando el juguete muy lejos mientras se hundía entre las burbujas de la tina.

Ella no jugaba con muñecas, no, por supuesto que no, de hecho, odiaba a Barbie y los ovarios se le inflamaban cuando las personas la confundían con esa tonta muñeca. Miró al muñequito de nieve que tenía como adorno en la ventana de su baño y después suspiró con pesadez y lo lanzó, escuchándolo romper.

Habían pasado días desde que todo esto sucedía, específicamente desde que paso lo que paso con Hinata y Naruto. Podría decirse que estaba siendo muy metiche en meterse en los asuntos pre-amorosos de esos dos, pero ¡Hinata le importaba! Era su amiga, casi su hermana. Los asuntos que tuviesen que ver con Hinata eran de suma importancia –fuera como dentro de la cama– y como su verdadera _friend forever _tenía que apoyarla, ¿no?

— ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día en la tina? –le cuestionó un Kiba adormilado en la entrada de la puerta del baño.

Ino masculló una palabrota.

— Si yo quiero tener mi trasero pegado a la tina es mi problema, no el tuyo –le lanzó una mirada iracunda —. Aún no termino de sacarme tus pulgas.

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién te manda acostarte conmigo?

— ¡Solo vete! –gritó, metiendo la mitad de su rostro en la tina.

Comúnmente –o mejor dicho, desde que se _relacionaban_– Kiba pasaría la actitud rara de Ino y volvería a la cama y dormiría un poco más, sin embargo, Ino no estaba siendo la misma y todo era tan extraño como si del cielo cayeran pantalones de queso. Él se estaba cansando de esa actitud y sobre todo, de cómo la rubia siempre jugaba con muñequitos colocándolos en escenas que tacha de cursi y no aptas para menores.

Kiba suspiró, si, bueno, él no era el tipo que se quedaba y te preguntaba amablemente que era lo que te sucedía, pero joder, solo bastaba darle un vistazo a la cara de zombi de Ino para desesperarlo. Además, por fin encontraba otra cosa que le desagradaba de la Yamanaka.

Su silencio –sí, hasta él le dan ñañaras–.

— A ver, rubia oxigenada, ¿qué pasa contigo? –se puso en cuclillas cerca de la bañera para tener mejor vista en la reacción de Ino.

Ella ni si quiera le dio un golpe por la manera en la que le habló, solo desvió sus ojos azules a él y después, hizo burbujas en el agua.

El castaño casi siente el impulso de meterle la cabeza y ahogarla en serio.

— Ino…

— ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¡Joder!

Para sorpresa del pobre Inuzuka, la rubia gritó y se puso de pie en la tina, con una barba hecha de espuma decorando su barbilla y con los puños cerrados.

— ¡Ellos debieron de haber cogido en ese momento! No peleado y tampoco haberse dado explicaciones. ¡Ugh! Nunca me he sentido tan molesta como ahora. ¡Ah!

Él no decía nada, solamente veía como Ino chapoteaba dentro de la tina, mojándolo en el proceso. No entendió ni J de lo que dijo.

— ¡Y aparte, en lugar de ir con él, decirle lo que siente y después tener sexo como cualquier persona normal! ¡Ahora está preparándose para ir a la fiesta de un niño que ni conoce! ¡¿Qué piensa esta mujer?! ¡Si fuera yo ahora mismo estaría encerrada con él y probando diferentes posiciones! ¡No, pero claro, no lo estoy porque soy tan buena persona que tomé la decisión de ayudarla y conseguirle novio! ¿Y cómo me lo paga? ¡Echándose más conflictos de los que ya tiene!

El pecho subía y bajaba ante la respiración agitada de la rubia, que de alguna manera por fin expresó su enojo. Al lado de Ino, Kiba seguía igual de confundido y, mojado, observándola, tratando de comprender el dialecto femenino.

Él pensó que tal vez sería buena llamarle a Sakura o a Hinata para que vinieran a controlarla, pero luego recordó que la pelo de chicle estaba en alguna isla cuyo nombre le recordaba a «Babas» y después que su tímida amiga de ojos aperlados estaría ocupado en su conflicto interno con su vecino de "honrado" trabajo.

— ¿Ya terminaste? ¿O quieres que traiga un salvavidas para comenzar a nadar? –se apuntó el castaño, con su ropa toda húmeda y espuma en sus despeinados cabellos.

Ino le miró y la pena llegó. Rápidamente se metió en la tina, pero el agua era tan baja –por los chapoteos que hizo– que apenas le cubrían su cuerpo desnudo ante los ojos afilados de Kiba. Se cubrió sus pechos y las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron.

— ¡G-Gírate!

— ¿Para qué? ya lo vi todo.

— ¡Tú solo gírate!

— Esta bien, está bien, me giro, me giro –rodó los ojos y acató lo que Ino le dijo.

Una vez sin que la mirada del Inuzuka estuviese encima de ella, suspiró y se tapó con una toalla cercana.

— ¿Y bien?

Ella gruñó. — Hinata me saca canas verdes.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— ¡¿Qué hizo?! Más bien ¡¿Qué no hizo?! Joder, lo tenía en frente, ¡en su casa! Y a ella se le ocurre todo menos darle un beso o abrirle las piernas. ¡Coño! –la furia poseyó a Ino de nuevo y antes de que Kiba comenzara a ser bañado sin quitarse la ropa si quiera, intentó calmarla.

— Si, si, ¿podemos saltarnos el espacio donde tu maldices y me mojas?

A su manera, verdad.

— Ella y su moral. ¡Si en lugar de haber sido profesora, más bien debió de haber sido monja! Si, ¡eso le quedaría mejor!

— Ino, no todas las mujeres que vas a conocer les va a gustar meterse con un hombre y luego con el otro –el de marcas rojizas la miró por su hombro —. No son como tú.

— Lo sé, pero… –las rubias y finas cejas de Ino se fruncieron y miró al Inuzuka —. ¡¿Qué intentas decirme?! ¿Me meto con cualquier hombre que se me cruza por el camino? ¡¿Crees que soy una cualquiera?!

— Con gusto contestare a tus preguntas, pero primero hay que hablar de Hinata. Tú sacaste el tema.

Ino mordió su lengua y las manos le cosquillearon en querer arrancar el grifo y pegarle a la cabezota del Inuzuka.

— Eh, bien, entonces, ¿por dónde comienzo?

— Supongo que por donde todos comienzan –por alguna extraña razón Kiba sintió que lo sea que la rubia le iba a contar, sería largo —. Por el principio.

* * *

El Sábado llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los rayos del sol entraron directamente hacia la cocina y Hinata suspiró, cansada, con la centésima taza de café negro entre sus manos.

Exacto, no había dormido nada, absolutamente nada en la noche y en tan solo un par de horas se daría el evento al cual ella prometió ir –mejor dicho, le sacaron la promesa con encantadoras sonrisas y movimientos galanes de Uchiha Itachi–.

No, ella no estaba apurada. Tampoco nerviosa –lo cual era raro–, el regalo de Shiro se encontraba perfectamente envuelto en un papel color **azul** brilloso, arriba del mueblecito que usa para poner los pies encima cuando llega cansada, con un enorme moño y una cartita dedicada especialmente al niño.

No hay ningún problema.

También lo que iba a usar ese día estaba ya en su cama en la que no durmió. Ella optó por un vestido largo, casi rozándole los tobillos y poquito holgado para pasar desapercibida su figura de color **azul**.

Y en el calzado usaría unas sandalias **azules.**

Sí, no había porque preocuparse.

¡Para nada!

Hinata ahogó un gemido y chocó su frente con la madera de la mesa.

¡Claro que no todo estaba _bien_! Al contrario ¡todo estaba mal! Todo, absolutamente todo estaba mal. Y la culpa la tenía ese color. ¡El azul! Ese color estaba presente. En su vestido, en sus zapatos y en el regalo de Shiro. ¡Él estaba ahí!

¡**Azul, **el color de sus ojos!

Fue por esta misma razón que Hinata no durmió. Ella sabía de sobra que Naruto sería difícil de sacar de su pensamiento, y ahora, con la imagen de él, formando una familia –la que irónicamente ella también quería– lo hacía más complicado.

Desde que paso aquel curioso día, no había vuelto a toparse con Naruto. Incluso el día de ayer, en la noche cuando se le termino la leche y tuvo que pasar en frente del hogar del rubio para ir a la tienda, no lo vio. Esto la alegro y a la vez… la entristeció.

Ella como deseaba volver al tiempo y haberle cerrado las puertas al rubio, haber aceptado la invitación de Ino en ir a una reunión _social _junto con ella o haber ido a jugar "Uno" con los hijos de los vecinos. Todo con tal de no conocer a Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez si esto hubiese sucedido, Hinata no estaría en plena situación, una situación demasiada extraña que no encaja con ninguna otra relación que pueda existir entre dos vecinos.

Si hubiese una cajita "Buzón de quejas sobre el destino" está segura que estaría repleta, porque nadie –en serio, nadie– está feliz con el destino que le toca.

Ella mucho menos.

No quería ir. En serio no quería ir. Pensaba que la fiesta de Shiro sería algo que no le levantaría el ánimo, además, ¿ella que tenía que ver? Tal como Ino le dijo: «_Es un niño que ni si quiera es tu hijo. ¡Vas a ir a la fiesta de un niño que solo es tu alumno! Y en esa fiesta deja que te diga que habrá otra familia que solo te ve como la mujer que se mantiene cuidando niños, y a su nieto. Te verán desde arriba y te comerán con los ojos_». Si le ponía s_top _a su vida hasta el día de hoy y pensaba un poquito, se daría cuenta que estaría a punto de hacer un error.

_— En serio me gustaría que asistiera, señorita Hinata. Shiro en verdad desea verla y me resta decirle que no solamente él lo desea. Yo también quiero que vaya._

O tal vez la solución a todos sus problemas.

Alzó un poco la mirada y un segundo gemido brotó de sus labios.

¡Condenado dilema en el que cayó ella solita!

Era como si de pronto estuviese en un punto neutro, en la línea exacta donde se divide lo moral y lo inmoral. Lo moral siendo simbolizado con Uchiha Itachi y lo inmoral, siendo personificado a la perfección con Uzumaki Naruto.

¡Kami, si hasta se imaginaba al rubio con cuernitos y esa sonrisa sexy que tiene!

En fin, el problema es que ella no quiere irse para ningún lado. Porque lo moral puede convertirse en inmoral, y lo inmoral puede convertirse en… ¡más inmoral! Cualquiera de las dos opciones, ella viene perdiendo.

¡Viene siendo la _perdedora_ dentro del juego!

Le gustaba y a la vez no le gustaba lo que le sucedía con Itachi cerca. Aparte de caballeroso, era atractivo. Ella no estaba ciega. Tenía dudas acerca del comportamiento del Uchiha, pues no creía que alguien pudiese ser asi de perfecto, mucho menos con una mujer de vida tan simple como ella. Pero era Uchiha Itachi, la perfección en persona, ¿en serio iba a dudar de alguien como él?

No y sí.

Pero el problema gordo no era Itachi.

¡Era Naruto!

Si, vale, ella quiere olvidarlo y cree poder hacerlo.

Mientras Hinata no lo vea, todo puede suceder, y el gusto y esa lombriz que se mueve dentro de su estómago cuando lo ve pueden morir fácilmente si no lo vuelve a ver y con un desparasitante.

Punto. ¡Fin y se acabó! A darle vuelta a la página.

¡Pero ese es el problema! Más tiempo sin verlo, más lo quiere ver. Es una masoquista, ella lo sabe, también sabe que es una tonta por empeñarse a dañarse y seguir gustando/queriendo a un hombre que jamás le hará caso.

A alguien con el cual se vio involucrada de una rara manera.

¿Existiría el número de la muerte dentro del diccionario telefónico para que se llevara su alma y no preocuparse ya más?

El vibrar de su teléfono se escuchó y Hinata suspiró, con los aperlados ojos perdidos en un punto invisible. Lo tomó sin verlo y contesto:

— ¿Sí? –la voz le salió como de ultratumba.

— ¿Señorita Hinata?

— Si, ella habla.

— Soy Itachi.

— Ah, sí… –habló sin mucho afán —, el príncipe encantador –una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Príncipe encantador?

— Si, lo es.

Hubo un largo silencio que finalmente fue roto por la risa de Itachi al otro lado de la línea. Sonido que despertó por completo a Hinata y la hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

— Es la primera vez que escuchó de alguien decirme así.

— ¡¿U-U-Uchiha-san?! –el teléfono rodó por sus manos e hizo malabares con el aparato para volver a colocarlo en su oído derecho.

¡¿Ella en verdad dijo eso?!

¡Qué vergüenza!

— Ah… yo… yo… ¡Por favor, Uchiha-san, ignore lo que dije! Yo… Ah… ¡yo no lo dije…!

— Es divertido hablar con usted, señorita Hinata.

— ¿D-Divertido?

— Por favor, no me mal interprete.

Hinata vio la hora en su teléfono y se dio cuenta que contaba con dos horas máximo para estar lista. Se vio en el reflejo en la tostadura y su rostro se sumió en un aura demasiado oscura por el aspecto que tenía.

Esas ojeras no se iban a borrar con facilidad.

— Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca me han considero un príncipe encantador.

— Yo…–quiso corregirse, sobre todo si lo hizo sentir ofendido.

— Descuide, no estoy molesto si eso le preocupa.

— ¿Ah… no? –cuestionó, extrañada de que a un hombre de negocios como Uchiha Itachi no le incomodara, o en casos más extremos, le enfadara haber sido comparado con un personaje que solo existe en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas de Disney.

— En lo absoluto. ¿Por qué enojarme cuando me halagan? ¿Por qué es un halago, cierto?

Hinata sintió el rostro arder por lo que su lengua floja dijo.

— S-Sí…

— Entonces todo está bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar y Hinata rogó porque él iniciara la siguiente conversación y no ella. No sabía que estupideces podría decir.

— Perdón si la desperté, pero solo quería saber si ¿tiene manera de llegar?

Ella parpadeó, ¿llegar? ¿Llegar a dónde?

Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición por haber olvidado el _pequeño _detalle, pero se cubrió la boca con la otra mano, vaciando la taza de café y echándosela ella misma.

— ¡Sí! –gritó por lo caliente que estaba y después sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues el grito había sido demasiado fuerte y temía que hubiese dejado el peli negro sordo de por vida —. Q-Quiero decir, n-no se preocupe, tomare el autobús o me iré en taxi.

— Señorita Hinata, no quiero que tenga dificultades para llegar. Si usted lo desea, puedo recogerla yo mismo…

— ¡No tiene por qué hacerlo! –se apresuró en aclarar; ser una molestia era lo último que quería —. Y-Yo podré llegar por mí misma.

— ¿Segura? –preguntó Itachi al otro lado.

— Si, segura. De cualquiera manera, agradezco su ofrecimiento, Uchiha-san.

— Itachi.

— ¿D-Disculpe?

— Por favor, dígame Itachi.

— E-Estaré ahí… I-Itachi-kun.

Él se despidió y Hinata no le quedó de otra que corresponderle la despedida, ignorando en el proceso el cosquilleó de sus labios al pronunciar su nombre y la duda de cómo fue que Uchiha Itachi consiguió su número.

* * *

Una hora de retraso. Eso era lo que llevaba Hinata, corriendo con sus sandalias **azules** y su pintoresco vestido **azul** entre los pastizales y con el sol en su espalda.

Si, ella estaba corriendo, corriendo entre pastizales verdes y sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su cara y alborotar sus cabellos. No importó por cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado frente al espejo buscando de qué manera podría peinarse o arreglarse, porque ahora se encontraba haciendo una escena de la serie de «Heidi», Kami, si hasta ya podía escuchar la cancioncita "**_Abuelito dime tú~_**".

La culpa la tuvo el taxista, nunca le avisó que solo llegaría hasta cierto punto, ¡no lo hizo! Eso era un pésimo servicio, y para rematar, ¡ni todo el dinero que le costó!

Hinata se detuvo a descansar un poquito. Dejó el regalo en el suelo y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder aspirar más aire. Ella nunca fue buena para los deportes y tenía una condición física patética, aunque eso era obvio cuando era una mujer que comía helado de chocolate con ochorrocientas calorías como postre y veía doramas en la televisión. Miró a todos lados, buscando alguna señal de civilización, pero solo era un campo abierto. Itachi le había comentado que su familia tenía una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, asi que cuando querían escapar iban allí; y al ser un día especial, querían festejar el cumpleaños de Shiro-kun en un lugar lejano donde todo estuviese tranquilo e íntimo.

La ojiperla aún seguía cuestionándose de por qué entre todas las personas del mundo ella había sido invitada.

Es decir, no era –no demasiado– cercana a Shiro-kun. Ella era solo su profesora de kínder, ya cuando el pequeñín saliera e ingresara a una escuela primaria él seguramente la olvidaría, y así serían con todos los niños. Había cierto cariño entre el niño y ella, pero Hinata no lo consideraba lo suficientemente estrecho como para que el niño la invitara a su fiesta, ni mucho menos toparse con su padre –aun cuando fuese un accidente–.

Pero ella amaba a los niños, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué dudar? Solo sería una fiesta, una especie de distracción y tal vez una oportunidad para quitar por un segundo la imagen de Naruto de su cabeza. Sí, hay que ver las cosas con positivismo, porque no todo está perdido.

Aspiró por última vez aire y tomó su obsequio. Ni idea de qué camino tomar o a quién preguntar porque prácticamente se encontraba sola entre los pastizales, como una especie de presa indefensa que en cualquier momento sería devorada por leones carnívoros, pero si caminaba hacia el norte tal vez pudiese encontrar a alguien y…

El rugido de un motor a toda potencia puso en alerta a los oídos de Hinata que se giró sobre sí misma. Algunas piedrecillas en el suelo comenzaron a sacudirse con fuerza y la morena estuvo segura que por un momento sintió temblar la tierra debajo de sus pies. Ella caminó despacio, observando en la lejanía, buscando algo que fuese el causante del extraño fenómeno, pero a lo lejos solo vio más pastizales verdes y un cielo completamente despejado.

El movimiento seguía y esta vez se sentía aún más cerca, como si el suelo se estremeciera ante los pasos de un enorme gigante que avanzaba.

Un enorme gigante que pisaba con fuerza, olía a gasolina y tenía cuatro llantas.

— ¡Yuuuhu! –alguien gritó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa una _monstercar_ se dirigía hacia su persona sin meter freno. Se quedó tiesa por un instante, la cabeza aún no asimilaba el hecho que sería aplastada por una camioneta de más de dos toneladas de peso y con un regalo de color azul en sus manos.

El conductor de la camioneta, al percatarse de la figura de la mujer, pitó varias veces el claxon, pero esta no movió si quiera un pelo, solo siguió ahí paradota.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hozuki Suigetsu se borró y sacó la cabeza, abriendo su gran boca con hileras de dientes afilados para gritar:

— ¡Muévete!

Sin embargo, Hinata no reaccionó. Estaba en shock incluso si no fuese por el susto estaba segura que se hubiese hecho pipi en aquellos momentos tan cruciales. Cerró los ojos por inercia y las imágenes de casi toda una vida pasaron por su mente. Su infancia, adolescencia, el rostro de las personas con las que había compartido su vida, su familia, hermana y primo, su madre, padre, sus amigos, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, el rostro perfecto de Itachi, Shiro, los niños a los que le daba clases y por último, el rostro del pecado.

Naruto.

Al principio pensó que iba a sentir dolor, pues podía sentir que la llanta le rozaba el rostro y el calor que el motor de este desprendía chocaba contra su cuerpo, pero esto no paso. Contó hasta tres, incluso hasta el diez y abrió los ojos, solo para retroceder asustada al ver que el _monstercar _estaba estacionado a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella.

— ¡Mujer! ¿Estás loca? ¡Si digo que te muevas, es porque te muevas, muñeca! –gritó el albino de dientes afilados, con sus ojos purpura puestas en la figura de la mujer que, asustada, mostró su rostro temeroso como el de un ratoncito asustado que apenas se libró de las garras del gato.

— Yo… Ah… Yo… –tuvo que caer de rodillas pues no soportaría más su peso. Llevó una mano hasta su acelerado corazón, esperando poder calmarlo.

— ¡Hey, hey! Que ni se te ocurra desmayarte, ¡aún tengo muchas cosas que…! –más las palabras del Hozuki fueron perdiendo fuerza al ver con más atención a la mujer.

Tenía bonito cuerpo y una cara tan inocente como la de un angelito recién caído del cielo.

— L-Lo siento, pero, m-mi cuerpo no…

Ella se disculpaba a prisa, pero bastó levantar un poco el mentor y ver la cara demasiado cercana del albino para quedarse callada. Su rostro pálido ahora parecía la nariz roja de Rodolfo el Reno por la cercanía. Tragó saliva, pues la mirada brillosa del oji purpura era demasiado para alguien tan tímida como ella.

— ¿S-Señor? –cuestionó, asustada.

— ¿Qué hace una mujer en medio de la nada? ¿Nadie te dijo que esta es propiedad privada? –se separó de la mujer cuando notó lo rígida que se había puesto y lo roja que la dejó. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué esperaba de un galanazo como él?

— B-Busco la ca-cabaña de los Uchiha.

— ¿La cabaña de esos presumidos? –Suigetsu arqueó una ceja —. ¿A pie? –a Hinata no le quedó que asentir —. Todo mundo sabe que para llegar a ese lugar tiene que venir en camioneta –sonrió de manera traviesa y sus dientes colmilludos brillaron con la intensidad del sol que por un momento la ojiperla pensó que la podría dejar ciega —. Pero estás de suerte, yo puedo llevarte –se apuntó.

— ¿L-Llevarme?

— ¿O prefieres quedarte en medio de la nada hasta que los zopilotes te coman?

— ¿H-Hay zopilotes?

— ¡¿Sí o no?!

— ¡S-Sí! S-Si no le causo molestias… –se puso de pie, despacio y con las rodillas temblando.

Él sonrió. — De acuerdo, hay que apurarnos, el lugar es lejos.

La Hyūga asintió y siguió al albino, pero antes se dio cuenta que el regalo que antes tenía ahora ya no estaba. Paro abruptamente sus pasos y buscó por todos lados el obsequio de Shiro; Suigetsu la miró curioso, para después tachar a esa mujer –de bonitos y grandes pechos– de rara.

— ¿D-Donde está? –se preguntaba, casi rayando a la histeria.

Sería el colmo de los colmos que el obsequio se haya perdido o que los zopilotes lo hubiesen devorado. Si no había regalo, Shiro-kun se pondría triste y seguramente lo decepcionaría, como profesora y como amiga. ¡No podía fallarle!

— Sea lo que sea que buscas, dalo por perdido –murmuro el de ojos purpuras, con un palillo de dientes en su boca.

— P-Pero…

— Anda, sube.

— Es que…

— Que subas, ¿todavía quieres ir a la cabaña de los Uchiha, no?

Bien, el tipo no le daba la suficiente confianza, era demasiado directo y brusco y además, su estilo era muy parecido a los chicos del _punk, _pero se habría ofrecido a llevarla a la cabaña de los Uchiha. Él conocía la zona por lo que podía ver y además, Hinata dudaba que se encontrara con alguien que pudiese ayudarla.

— E-Está bien –cedió, caminando hasta la puerta del copiloto de aquel monstruo hecho de metal.

Suigetsu no desapercibió la sonrisa de satisfacción.

— P-Pero… –miró la gran altura y sintió nauseas, ¿en verdad iba a transportarse en eso? —… es… es muy alto.

— Bah, claro que no.

Sin que pudiese prevenirlo, el albino la tomó de la cintura sin su permiso o si quiera avisarle para poder negarse y la elevó por los aires y por encima de su cabeza. Sintió la sangre llegar hasta sus mejillas y fue inevitable que el de cabello blanco viese su ropa interior.

— ¿Hello Kitty? –la sonrisa burlona apareció —. Es raro, pero sexy.

— ¿P-Podría dejar de hacer eso? –Hinata se agarró de la puerta y se pegó a esta, tomándose con una de sus manos la tela del vestido y observando –avergonzada– la cara divertida del Hozuki —. E-Es vergonzoso.

— Ok, ok, no veré más –levantó las manos, en una señal de paz —. Tranquila, no voy a morderte si eso es lo que piensas –sus ojos brillaron —. Aunque no negare que la carne tierna me gusta.

— P-Por favor, si sabe dónde está la cabaña… lléveme ahí.

— Y lo hare, pero relájate, muñequita.

Él le pedía que se tranquilizara, ¡pero a poco iba a calmarse considerando lo atrevido que era! Ja, nadie al lado de tan singular personaje iba a estar tranquilo. Hinata se giró y abrió la puerta de la enorme camioneta y se metió. Cuando estuvo sentada, buscó por todos lados el cinturón de seguridad de esa cosa, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía. Dentro era un basurero andante y varias cosas que la hicieron sonrojar, como por ejemplo la ropa interior que estaba encima de la palanca. Ahogó un gritito y cuando quiso salir de ahí, escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su costado.

— Toma, lo vas a necesitar –le paso un casco de futbol americano.

Hinata lo tomó, aún sin saber para qué.

— ¿P-Para…?

— Solo póntelo –cortó el albino, encendiendo el motor.

Ella asi lo hizo, se puso el casco y afianzó sus manos y rogó dentro de su mente llegar con vida a la fiesta de Shiro-kun, o por lo menos en una pieza.

— Ah, por cierto.

Por encima del motor rugir cual león enfadado, la voz de Suigetsu se escuchó:

— Soy Suigetsu –se presentó, con la sonrisa burlona y con la dentadura brillando con el sol.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto veía atenta cómo su hijo mayor caminaba de un lado a otro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y con los ojos puestos –cada vez que comenzaba una nueva vuelta– sobre la puerta principal. Desde hacía mucho que Shiro-kun estaba afuera, con su hijo menor, Sasuke y su abuelo, jugando con el helicóptero que el tío le había regalado. Los invitados –en su mayoría amigos y familiares cercanos a la familia– estaban afuera, disfrutando de un delicioso barbeque con la receta secreta de Obito que no dejaba de echarse rosas por ser un gran cocinero pese a que ya eran dos veces que la carne se le quemaba.

— Hijo –la voz maternal y dulce de la matriarca Uchiha desvió la atención del peli negro.

— ¿Sí, madre? –preguntó, mirándole, pero con la mente en otra persona.

— ¿Sucede algo? La última hora no has dejado de hacer zanja entre la cocina y la puerta. Ni si quiera has probado bocado.

— No tengo apetito –uso esa excusa.

— Si, eso no me extraña, tú nunca tienes apetito –la mayor suspiro con cansancio —. Es por eso que estás en los huesos.

— Madre.

— Pero ese no es el tema. Desde que yo estoy aquí no has dejado de ver a la puerta, ¿alguna cosa que tu madre deba saber?

Itachi suspiró. Si, a su madre nunca se le escapaba nadie, era como si fuese alguna clase de adivina que podía leerle los pensamientos con facilidad.

— Invite a alguien –confeso.

Los ojos negros de Mikoto brillaron.

— ¿Y es bonita?

— ¿Por qué piensas que es una mujer?

— Oh, por favor, hijo, soy tu madre, y a no ser que tus preferencias hayan cambiado, lo sé todo –la sonrisa dulce de Mikoto floreció —. Dime, dime, no te quedes callado. ¿Es linda? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Soltera? ¿Cómo se llama…?

— Una pregunta a la vez, madre –pidió el Uchiha mayor, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

— Vamos, Itachi, no te hagas el tímido y responde.

— Ella es…

— ¡Llegue!

Antes de contestar, Mikoto como Itachi giraron hacia la puerta principal. El corazón de Itachi aceleró un poco, creyendo que detrás de la puerta la figura de la señorita Hinata se dibujaría, pero esta solo dejó ver el rostro sonriente de un rubio de ojos azules que ambos Uchiha conocían muy bien.

— ¿Naruto? –preguntó el mayor, mientras que al lado, la mujer, sonreía.

— ¡Oh, Naruto, que gusto verte!

Ella caminó a recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso en una de sus mejillas. Naruto rascó su nuca.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, Mikoto-okachan.

— Hey, dobe, te recuerdo que ella es mi madre. No la tuya.

El rubio levantó su azulada mirada que chocó contra los ojos negros de Uchiha Sasuke que recién entraba por la puerta trasera de la gran cabaña, siendo seguido de un pequeño niñito que leía entretenido las instrucciones de uso del helicóptero. En cuanto Shiro vio al rubio y sobre todo que este le sonriera, fue corriendo hasta sus brazos.

— ¡Tío, Naruto!

— Hey, mírate –tomó al niño y dio un par de vueltas, sacándole una ligera risa —. Sin duda te has convertido en un niño grande.

— Claro que sí –Shiro sonrió —. Ya tengo 6 años.

— ¡Y son muchos!

— No sabía que estabas aquí, Naruto.

El rubio dejó de darle vueltas a Shiro para ver la cara serena de Itachi que le sonrió con ligereza.

— Ah, bueno, acabo de mudarme a Tokio, de nuevo.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Pues bienvenido.

— Gracias –respondió el ojiazul.

Él bajo a Shiro al suelo de nuevo y el niño le mando una mirada con un brillo en sus ojos que supo reconocer enseguida. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto sacó de la bolsa que traía una caja de tamaño mediano que se lo entregó a Shiro que sin chistar, lo tomó.

— ¡Gracias, tío Naruto!

Al otro lado de la estancia, Sasuke bufaba e Itachi le miró con interés. — ¿Celoso?

— ¿Del dobe? –repitió el azabache de negra mirada —. Nunca –contesto, ignorando los chillidos emocionados de Shiro al descubrir que el regalo que Naruto le había dado era una figura de acción coleccionable de una serie favorita del niño.

— ¡Oi, Sasuke-kun, Obito-san dice que…!

Los ojos de las personas se fijaron en la recién egresada que calló enseguida por las intensas miradas que todos le mandaron. Las mejillas de la joven mujer se sonrosaron un poco y después carraspeó un poco.

— Ah… p-perdón, ¿interrumpí algo?

— Por supuesto que no, querida –dijo Mikoto, caminando hacia la pelirrosa y ayudándola con el plato lleno de carne que traía —. Solo es una reunión de amigos –miró al rubio —. Sakura, él es el gran amigo de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y de paso, mi hijo adoptivo.

La peli rosa miró al rubio y sonrió amistosa. — Un gusto verte en persona, Naruto, Sasuke no deja de contarme sobre ti.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del blondo y Sasuke miró a su novia.

— ¿En serio?

— Sakura, no digas mentiras. Nunca gasto saliva hablando de un idiota como Naruto.

Mikoto rió un poco y después miró a la novia de su hijo menor, para susurrarle: — ¿Puedes verlo? –apuntó a la disputa en la que el peli negro y el rubio, sin querer, habían caído —, no pueden vivir sin el otro –le guiñó un ojo.

Las damas se fueron, dejando a los chicos en sus cosas pues ellas tenía que atender la comida antes de que el tío Obito quemara toda la carne. Sasuke gruñó, fastidiado pero también contento de ver después de un largo tiempo a su tonto amigo de siempre.

— ¿Y cómo ha estado tu familia, Naruto?

Él detuvo las risas con brusquedad y después miró a Itachi, el que le había hecho la pregunta. Se sintió un poco incómodo, pues no sabía qué respuesta dar.

— Bien –mintió e Itachi pareció creerle —. Ellos están bien –repitió lo que Karin días atrás le dijo.

— Que bien.

Paso un silencio que él tachó de incómodo, pues con Itachi uno nunca sabe si lo que dice es cierto o no, además, dudaba que alguien tan inteligente como el hermano mayor de Sasuke creyera en su mentira.

Quien sabe y tal vez el Uchiha mayor estaba perdiendo el toque.

— ¡Mira papá! –la voz emocionada de Shiro rompió el reinado de silencio y todos los mayores le miraron.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shiro?

— ¡Una camioneta enorme se estacionó en frente! –dijo el pequeño, subido en el sofá que daba directo hacia una de las grandes ventanas de la sala, apuntando con su dedo allá afuera.

— ¿Una camioneta? –preguntaron todos.

— Si, una monstercar –Shiro parpadeó un poco —. Y alguien está bajando –relató. Después, cuando pudo ver que la figura se aclaraba un poquito dijo lo que vino a su pequeña mente: —. Es una mujer muy bonita… –entrecerró sus ojitos negros y luego estos se abrieron llenos de emoción —. ¡Es Hinata-sensei!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Muajaja! Soy tan mala que los dejó en el suspenso de lo que va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo.

Nop, está vez no voy a dejar pistas, así que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco a toda la gente bonita que no deja de apoyarme y me deja sus sinceros comentarios. ¡Gracias, este capítulo va dedicado a todas(os) ustedes!

**Le Sofia**

**Stella T. Whitney**

**Galita-san**

**MissTsuki01**

**Jime OtakuHime**

**Lilipili**

**okashira janet**

**Mary Uchiha-sama**

**Violetamonster**

**MiTH.K**

**Guest**

**Nuharoo**

**Karylandero3**

**valentinalondono3597**

**Gaara-Sasori**

**azukideinuzuka**

**Kakashi**

**cerezo sekai**

**Poison girl**

**4LonelySouls**

**Lily Wazzlib**

**gatiniix**

**nikita**

**Kyandy-chan**

**Noelialuna**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**namikaze3000**

**javi30**

**CrazyBlueFlower**

**CheeseMoon**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Celi-chii**

**akane love**

**andynaruhina**

**Blangel48**

Prometo que cuando tenga un poquito de tiempo les contestare por un MP.

Espero que les guste y, se que parezco disco rayado, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Besos.**


	7. Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

**Notas: **el dibujo pertenece a **lilithikiss** y la portada quiero agradecer a **Rocio-chan** (Rocio Hyuga) por haberla hecho y editado.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 7]**

* * *

Ese día Hinata se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y era notorio que las cosas resultarían para mal.

¿Qué por qué lo decía? Bueno, todo puede comenzar con no traer regalo para Shiro, ser impuntual, traer un vestido que resulta ser innecesario cuando estás en una zona bastante alta donde el viento sopla con más fuerza, llegar en una _monstercar_, haber compartido media hora de camino con un hombre de dientes chuecos en un lugar tan pequeño y hediondo y, no menos importante, volver a toparse con Uzumaki Naruto.

Era en este tipo de ocasiones cuando te das cuenta que el mundo puede resultar ser bastante pequeño, especialmente con las personas con las que menos quieres toparte.

Al principio pensó que era una ilusión o que su vista ya andaba mal, pero cuando enfocó sus ojos desde la entrada pudo reconocer de inmediato aquellos cabellos rubios de todas esas cabezas con cabello negro. Él sobresalía, como siempre, era difícil no confundirlo, sobre todo si ella estaba ena… ¡No, no, no! Sobre todo si ella _gustaba_, si, gustaba, de ese hombre.

Tragó saliva y un yunque cayó a su estómago. Sintió la inmensa necesidad de ir al baño pronto.

— Por cierto, muñequita –Suigetsu la llamó y ella la vio.

El de dientes afilados miraba la cabaña sin mucho afán y se sacaba con sus uñas la masita de los dientes antes de lanzarle a la cara de le morena algo envuelto en aluminio.

— Espero que eso te sirva –le miró, con la sonrisa confianzuda y con los dientes chuecos demasiado llamativos.

— I-Itai –se quejó, por el golpe recibido y quitó de su cara lo que fuese que el albino le lanzó.

Cuando escuchó el motor rugir, se hizo para atrás y sus ojos se enfocaron en el _particular _envoltorio para leer el título de lo que adivinó era un libro.

_Caperucita Roja._

* * *

**L**a **C**aperucita **R**oja **q**ue **e**l **L**obo **s**e **c**omió

**Parte 2**

* * *

En primer lugar, Hinata no comprendió porque alguien como Suigetsu tenía ese tipo de literatura consigo; tal vez para recordar su infancia, o quién sabe, fuera cual fuera el motivo, daba escalofríos, pero eso no evito que se lo agradeciera mentalmente por darle algo que ofrecerle a Shiro en ese día, aunque si se lo preguntaban, ella presentía que el hijo de alguien tan bueno en los negocios como Uchiha Itachi y siendo nieto de alguien que tenía esa _pequeña _y _humilde _cabaña en un lugar tan _nice _podría tener todo tipo de libros en su casa. Pero la peli negra no iba a menospreciar la ayuda que el albino le dio, asi que lo tomó mejor entre sus brazos y lo apoyó contra su pecho, esperando que todo saliese bien.

Ella no se había sorprendido por el tamaño de la casita de campo que los Uchiha poseían, siempre estuvo acostumbraba a ver ese tipo de cosas cuando antes era la_ hija oficial _de Hyūga Hiashi. Más de una ocasión su familia entera era invitada para cualquier tipo de eventos realizados en lujosos hoteles de cinco estrellas, restaurantes que con el precio de cada platillo podrías terminar con el Hambre Mundial o en enormes casas victorianas repletas de hectáreas verdes y caballos pura sangre.

Suspiró y repentinamente se sintió mal. Ah, era cuando se arrepentía de no haber escuchado las sabias palabras de Ino.

— ¡¿Hinata?!

Hinata se giró y un rayo rosado se abalanzó hacia ella. Se quedó aturdida por un momento, pero cuando vio aquellos ojos verde jade y esa boca sonreírle, se sintió a salvo.

— ¿S-Sakura?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron ambas, pero después rieron antes de abrazarse.

Cuando su peli rosada amiga la envolvió entre sus brazos, la oscuridad que antes quiso envolverla y la idea de convivir un periodo de tiempo con Uzumaki Naruto, ella sola, se fue, pues ahí estaba Sakura, y estaba segura que con la Haruno sería más fácil de conllevar todo esto.

— ¡Hinata-sensei!

Ella dejó de abrazar a Sakura para ver hacia abajó y notar los ojos emocionados de Shiro. Sonrió.

— Felicidades, Shiro-kun…

Antes de si quiera terminar de decirle sus buenos deseos, el pequeño la abrazó, sorprendiéndola. Parpadeó un poco, aún confundida pues Shiro no era de los niños que abrazaran con facilidad, de hecho, no lo había visto darle un abrazo a nadie. Pero cuando sintió el calor del menor envolverla, sentir su carita suavecita chocar con su rostro, las pequeñas manitas que muy apenas abarcaban su espalda y los piecitos envolverse en su cintura, una ternura infinita la obligó a devolverle el gesto.

* * *

— Toma, esto te hará sentirte más caliente.

— Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Un suspiró de total satisfacción brotó de sus labios al verse rodeada de calorcito y de tener algo abrigador encima de ella. Después de la bienvenida que recibió, de inmediato Sakura se la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, usando la excusa de que primero tenía que usar algo cálido antes de congelarse y antes de si quiera ver los rostros de todos. Ni si quiera pudo levantar la mirada, solo bajó a Shiro, le acarició su cabecita y la peli rosa se la llevó del brazo pasando de largo por los Uchiha y sobre todo, por Naruto.

Ella pensó que podría resultar su comportamiento grosero, pues sentía que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de Itachi, sobre todo cuando no lo había saludado, además, llevaba una hora de retraso y seguramente había provocado el retardo de la fiesta de Shiro-kun por su culpa. Sin embargo, Sakura fue la quién se aseguró de aclararle las dudas a la morena y también de borrarle la nube de culpabilidad que comenzaba a formarse sobre su cabeza.

— Puede que en la ciudad el clima sea de lo más caluroso, pero aquí es como si el invierno continuara –explicó Sakura, después de que Hinata terminara de ponerse unos jeans que ella mismo le prestó.

La cara rojiza de la Hyūga no tardó en aparecer al sentir la tela de mezclilla demasiado ajustada para su gusto y que resaltaba cierta parte de su cuerpo que prefería ocultar.

— N-No debiste tomarte las molestias, S-Sakura –susurró, sentándose en la cama.

La peli rosa se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa, pero el rostro más pálido de la ojiperla la hizo dejar de sonreír.

— Hey, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?

El colchón se hundió cuando la Haruno tomó lugar al lado de la morena, mirándole con sus ojos jade intensamente, en espera que Hinata comenzara a hablar y a decirle que ocurría para ponerla de esa manera.

— S-Sakura-chan –la llamó.

Ella puso atención. — ¿Sí?

— Creo que me he enamorado.

—…

—…

— Aja, continua, solo deja que traiga galletas _Oreo_ y mermelada de fresa –se puso de pie, dispuesta a traer las cosas.

— No, Sakura –detuvo a la ojijade antes de que esta si quiera abriera la puerta. Los ojos aperlados quisiera mojarse de lágrimas saladas —, n-no necesitamos eso.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? –sonrió —. Vamos, Hinata, no hay necesidad de porque ponerse penosa ¡esto es genial! Por fin te gusta alguien.

— Sí, pero no se trata de una persona normal –musito y después levantó la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura volvió a sentarse en el colchón.

Hinata mordió tantito sus labios y con lentitud de esas que exasperan, dijo lo siguiente:

— Él es o era, _un porno star_.

* * *

La camioneta saltó de nuevo y su cabeza chocó contra el techo de esta. Ino se quejó de sobremanera y miró con el ceño fruncido la figura del castaño que se centraba únicamente en manejar por el estrecho camino que los conducía hasta el lugar a donde Hinata había ido.

— ¿Puedes manejar como una persona normal, animal? ¡A este paso mi cabeza estará llena de chipotes!

— ¡Manejaría como una persona normal si no me hubiese entretenido tanto con tu _cuento _sin fin! Ahora por tu culpa, llegaremos tarde.

— Tú quisiste que te contará _todo_, y eso fue lo que hice –masculló mientras seguía saltando por los baches.

— Cuando me refería a **_todo_**, lo único que quería era que me contarás lo esencial, ¡lo que tenía que ver con Hinata, no tu argumentación con todas las cosas!

— ¡A estas alturas mi opinión cuenta, y mucho!

— A estas alturas es mejor que cierres tu boca, Ino.

La rubia abrió la boca, ofendida, pero un nuevo brinco dentro de la camioneta la hizo brincar y chocar contra el techo, otra vez. Ella gruñó, molesta y cuando sintió una cosa debajo de su trasero supo muy bien que había llegado a su límite.

— Podrías explicarme… ¡¿por qué mierda tengo una salchicha de juguete en mi trasero?! –gritó.

— ¡Porque no te fijas donde te sientas!

— No es mi jodida culpa que vengamos en la camioneta que tu hermana usa para la veterinaria. ¡Si tan solo tú, perro pulgoso, hubieses pagado tus multas, el gobierno no te habría quitado tu auto!

Él apretó las manos contra el volante y miró con sus afilados ojos a la rubia que estaba a su lado y que no dejaba de quejarse por esto, por aquello, por lo otro, por acá, que por aquí ¡Agh! Ya lo tenía harto.

Debió de haber estado ciego o poseído por el mismo diablo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Yamanaka Ino.

— ¡Kya! ¡Qué asco, que asco, que asco, que asco! ¡Pise _popis _de perro! ¡Kiba, cuando toda esta mierda termine, vas a tener que comprarme otros zapatos de Channel del número 5!

* * *

— ¡¿Y por qué no me llamaron?!

Ella se encogió en su sitio, observando la cara de Sakura demasiado cerca de su rostro. Fueron alrededor de 15 minutos –sin interrupciones y sin tomar aire– en que le contó todo a Sakura. La reacción fue muy diferente y distante que con Kiba, pues la peli rosa sí que se había _sorprendido_.

— T-Tú estabas de vacaciones y… –jugó con sus dedos, con el cuerpo de Sakura encima en la cama y con los ojos verdes chispeantes — la verdad, t-tú fuiste la última persona en la que pensé.

— ¿Qué? –la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció.

— ¡E-Es que estaba atrapada, ¿sí?! Y-Yo ya no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Estaba acorralada, entre Kiba y su consejo de olvidarlo, Ino y sus constantes ánimos de acercarme a él, Itachi-kun con su encantadora caballerosidad y… y… ¡Naruto con su presencia! Todo se estaba viniendo contra mí que no podía seguir soportándolo más. C-Cada vez que lo veo o cuando si quiera pienso en él, mi cuerpo se pone raro y… y… ¡Sakura-chan!

No lo soportó más y escondió su cabeza entre el cuello de la Haruno que suspiró y dio suaves palmaditas al cabello negro de Hinata.

— Ok, ok, te entiendo. Estabas desesperada.

— N-No sé qué hacer.

— Si, bueno, yo tampoco. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza, pero ahora tengo la mente en blanco –bufó —. Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo deseas.

Despegó rápidamente su cabeza para mirarla. — ¿Eh?

— Lo que dije Hinata, tú lo deseas. Es lo que pasa cuando hay química. Me entiendes, ¿no?

— No, Sakura, por supuesto que no entiendo –la cara de la ojiperla se sonrojo toda —. ¡Y-Yo no puedo desearlo!

— Tienes sueños húmedos con él, él se te hace atractivo, no has dejado de pensar en él y ver el video porno solo ha empeorado las cosas, tampoco has dejado de pensar en él… ¿quieres que siga? Es simple deseo.

— ¿S-Simple deseo? –se preguntó asi misma.

Sakura asintió.

— Si, puedes confundirte y creer estar enamorada, pero es solo atracción meramente sexual. Su _sex-appeal _te atrae. Nada más.

Hinata parpadeó, todavía sin saber que decir o añadir. Miró a Sakura una vez más y la misma mueca de seriedad seguía en su lugar y a ella la duda le entró. ¿Eso significaba que lo único que le atraía de Uzumaki Naruto era su _sex-appeal_? ¿Todas las sensaciones que cosquilleaban por todo su cuerpo eran síntomas del deseo?

— Eres virgen, ¿no Hinata? –preguntó y Hinata casi echa humo de las orejas.

— ¡S-Sakura!

— Entonces eso lo aclara. Nunca has tenido actividad _sexual_ y supongo que nunca has sentido nada igual con ninguno otro, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

— No es amor, Hinata, es _deseo_. Y ese deseo desaparecerá junto con tus problemas si te acuestas con él.

* * *

_— N-Nunca podría acostarme con nadie si… si no hay amor de por medio._

_— Eso lo sé y no sugiero que te acuestes con él. Simplemente… Ah, no lo sé, busca un distractor._

_— ¿Distractor?_

_— Alguien que te lo saque de la cabeza._

— Señorita Hinata, ¿se encuentra bien?

Unos toquecitos en la puerta la despertaron y eso dejó que mirara el techo del baño.

Ella no contesto.

«No es amor, Hinata, es_ **deseo**_»

Sakura tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si fuese amor o si quiera la sombra de este, probablemente no tendría tantos problemas como los tiene ahora. Tal vez todo sería tan sencillo como lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas donde desde el primero encuentro el amor florece.

— ¿Señorita Hinata?

— E-Estoy bien, I-Itachi-kun.

**_— ¿Distractor?_**

**_— Alguien que te lo saque de la cabeza._**

La puerta se abrió y el Uchiha suspiró interiormente aliviado de ver la figura de Hinata sin ningún daño. Cuando fue a ver cómo seguía, Sakura le explicó que la ojiperla tuvo un ataque de náuseas y estaba en el baño. Él se preocupó y desde ese entonces había estado delante de la puerta del baño para ver que podía hacer para el bienestar de Hinata.

— ¿Segura? –notó sus pupilas preciosas ligeramente rojizas. ¿Había llorado?

— Eh, sí –Hinata intentó disimular con una sonrisa mal formada —, es solo que no me sentí muy bien, pero… todo está mejor.

— Señorita Hinata…

— No.

Itachi se desconcertó. — ¿Disculpe?

— No, por favor, no me llame así –sus ojos aperlados chocar contra los negros de él tal vez fue el inicio de todo —. L-Llámeme Hinata.

* * *

Al parecer a Shiro no le importó que el regalo fuese algo tan sencillo para un niño que prácticamente lo tiene todo. Cuando leyó el título _Caperucita Roja _sonrió con tanto destello que a Hinata se le derritió el corazón. Creyó que al encontrarse en medio del nido de la familia Uchiha habría retratos de la quién fue la esposa de Itachi y madre de Shiro, pero no había nada, solo retratos de los miembros de la familia posando individualmente o en familia como la que tenían sobre la chimenea.

Fue raro, pero tal vez para ellos representaba algo que Hinata estaba ignorando.

— Muchas gracias, Hinata-sensei.

La ojiperla sonrió —. No hay de qué, Shiro-kun, pero recuerda que no estamos en la escuela, así que puedes llamarme como quieras.

Los ojitos de Shiro se agrandaron un poco, pero después volvieron a la normalidad.

— ¿Cómo yo quiera?

— Claro.

Por un momento Hinata pensó que había incomodado al niño. Probablemente así era la única manera en que podía llamarla y estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando el niño levantó su carita, con los cachetitos sonrojados y esa mirada brillosa, sintió un nudo en su garganta.

— E-Entonces… ¿p-puedo llamarte mamá?

— S-Shiro-kun.

El pequeño Shiro bajó la mirada, específicamente hasta el cuento ilustrativo que la ojiperla le había regalado. Nunca quiso incomodar a su sensei, pero no quería decir mentiras, solo dijo la verdad. Ella probablemente estaría enojada y ya no lo querría ver, y seguramente le contaría a su padre y su padre lo regañaría por hacer sentir mal a las personas.

Las lágrimas se juntaron en los ojitos negros del niño, pero cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron los abrió grandemente y lo primero que percibió fue un aroma de violetas.

— Hai. Puedes decirme mamá –susurró con dulzura Hinata sobre el cabello negro del niño que temeroso, le devolvió el abrazo.

Shiro apretó sus labios y en un murmullo dijo: — Mamá.

* * *

— Buena elección, cariño –la sonrisa de Mikoto no desaparecía —. Ella es muy bonita.

Itachi carraspeó. — Madre, por favor.

— ¿Qué? –siguió sonriendo —. Solo digo la verdad. Ella es una linda mujer y a mi querido Shiro le agrada –apuntó a la sala donde el pequeño le enseñaba los obsequios que había recibido ese día a la ojiperla mayor.

— Ella es su profesora.

— ¿Y? Itachi, no trates de cambiarme la conversación que tú más que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Y es por eso mismo que intento desviar el tema, madre. Ella es solo su profesora y…

— ¿Y? –Mikoto alzó las cejas con travesura.

— Y una mujer interesante –murmuro casi silenciosamente, observando como la ojiperla soltaba una risa pequeña por alguna cosa que seguramente Shiro le había contado.

— ¡Bingo! –las madres es algo que no puedes controlar —. Ella te agrada y por lo que veo, ella a ti. Esto es bueno.

— Madre, no te adelantes por favor.

— Itachi has sido soltero desde que tienes pañales, es tiempo que consigas una linda mujer y casarte. A Shiro le haría muy bien tener una madre.

Él suspiró con cansancio; eso lo sabía de sobra.

— Lo sé, pero ella es tan joven…

— Solo 5 años menor. No es mucha la diferencia –negó la matriarca —. Que eso no te lo impida y no lo uses como excusa –las mejillas de Mikoto se inflaron como una niña pequeña —. Y haces muy mal, jovencito, deberías de ir con ella, charlar y no estar a mi lado. Ella debe de ser tu centro de atención, no yo.

— Madre.

— Ahora ve –le dio un suave empujón a su hijo mayor —. No es momento de ser tímido.

— No soy tímido –contradijo.

Él miró sobre su hombro y Mikoto tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y ese brillo en sus ojos negros. Itachi suspiró, la verdad no quería decepcionar a su madre porque cuando algo se le metía a Uchiha Mikoto era difícil sacarlo. Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminó hasta la sala de estar, donde Hinata y Shiro la habían adoptado como su casa del árbol pues no habían dejado de charlar en todo el tiempo desde que Hinata bajó del segundo piso.

Su hijo se la arrebató antes de si quiera ofrecerle un par de bocadillos y desde entonces no la había soltado. Él no creía bueno que Shiro se encariñara mucho con Hinata; principalmente no quería que se hiciera ilusiones que no podrían ser cumplidas. Detuvo sus pasos a metros de llegar a la sala, con un remolino interior en su cabeza sobre cómo dar el siguiente paso sin arrepentirse. ¿Sería bueno seguir con los planes de su madre? O ¿Sería conveniente que él se siguiera creyendo el cuento que desde un principio comenzó a escribir en su alma?

¿A quién quería mentirle? Ella no le era indiferente. De hecho, podría jurar que le gustaba. Gustar puede ser el inicio de algo bueno, algo que no termine en una sola noche, además, no quería lastimarla.

Suspiró hondamente. ¿Qué hacer?

— Gran suspiro.

Itachi miró a su lado y vio que era Naruto que veía en la misma dirección, igual que él.

Sonrió un poco. — He suspirado más.

— ¿En serio? –cuestionó el rubio, mirándole.

El Uchiha asintió.

— Pero nunca por una mujer.

— Ah, vale, ¿quieres que llame a Sasuke para conformar el grupito y hablar de mujeres?

— No, creo que Sasuke está más ocupado con Sakura que en escuchar sobre mis problemas.

— Pues aquí estoy yo –Naruto se palmeó el pecho —. Puedes contármelo.

— ¿Seguro? –Itachi rió suavemente —. Lo que tengo que decir será largo.

— Descuida, tengo mucho tiempo y tal vez, pueda ayudarte.

* * *

Mikoto abrió la puerta e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Oh, querida, lamento mucho que hagas esto –murmuro.

Hinata negó con una sonrisa, con Shiro cargado entre sus brazos.

— No se preocupe, no me molesta. Estoy acostumbrada.

Entró a la habitación y acostó al niño en la cama. Miró a la matriarca que había ido al otro extremo de la habitación para cerrar las cortinas.

— ¿Puedo? –pidió permiso.

La Uchiha la miró, confundida. — ¿Puedes qué, querida?

— Q-Quitarle los zapatos a Shiro-kun.

Ella se sonrojo un poco por la sonrisa de la señora Mikoto.

— Claro que sí, adelante.

La ojiperla asintió y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Shiro comenzó a quitarle sus zapatos. Cuando terminó, quitó la colcha y lo arropó con esta para que no tuviese frío.

Un mechón negro de cabello le caía por el rostro y fue inevitable no quitárselo y acomodarlo en su lugar.

— Eres buena con los niños –halago la Uchiha mayor, sentándose con suavidad al otro lado de la cama observando a su nieto.

— Gracias –se sonrojo un poco y se puso de pie, pues creía que ese era un momento demasiado íntimo entre Shiro y su abuela.

— Eso es un don –susurró Mikoto —. Generalmente Shiro es muy reacio con el contacto con las personas.

— ¿En serio? –no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— Si –alzó la mirada para ver los ojos aperlados de ella —. Puede ser un niño encantador, pero mantiene cierto límite con las personas desconocidas y a los que ama –la sonrisa de Mikoto se volvió dulce como la miel —. Él te ama.

Ella se sonrojó al extremo por la afirmación tan segura. — M-Mikoto-san.

— Descuida, querida, no lo digo por decir. Estoy segura de ello. Conozco a mi gente y Shiro te adora –los ojos negros de la matriarca brillaron con travesura —. Y mi hijo también lo hace.

* * *

Ella bajó hasta la sala y empezó a recoger aun sintiendo el corazón martillando con fuerza entre las costillas. Kami, ¿qué había sucedido allá arriba? ¿Acaso la madre de Itachi le estaba insinuando que entre su hijo y ella…?

¡No, no, no! De ninguna manera.

Hinata ordenó las cosas en el lugar exacto y acomodó los regalos de Shiro para que cuando despertara pudiese dar con ellos fácilmente. Ya era hora de irse. Levantó la mirada, buscando a alguien, pero notó que las luces en la cocina se habían apagado y no había nadie en el comedor; seguramente habían salido. No había rastros de Sakura ni de Itachi. Sakura quedó con ella en presentarle a su novio e Itachi a su hermano menor, la misma persona. No había tenido reencuentro alguno con Naruto desde entonces y lo agradecía infinitamente al cielo por no habérselo topado porque su sopa de problemas sería sazonada con más caos mental.

Y la verdad, el rostro de Naruto era lo último que quería ver.

Terminó de recoger el último vaso y pensó seriamente en irse de una vez, pero sería descortés no despedirse si quiera. Pensó en subir de nuevo y despedirse de Uchiha Mikoto.

Aún no sabía muy bien cómo irse, dudaba que hubiese taxis o que de nuevo Suigetsu anduviera montado en la _monstercar_ para darle un aventón de nuevo.

Vio por la ventana y notó la noche. Sin querer se había vuelto tan tarde. A ella le hubiese gustado conocer un poquito, ir a ver los pinos, incluso escuchó que había nieve por ahí, sería agradable tocar nieve en medio del verano, pero estos no eran los momentos _"Yo quiero" _era momento de marcharse lo más pronto posible.

— _Abuelita, ¿por qué tienes los dientes tan grandes? _Pregunto Caperucita Roja, y el Lobo, vestido de la abuelita, se acercó hasta la niña y contesto: _Son para comerte mejor_.

Su cuerpo tembló y se sintió tan tonta en creer que ya no había nadie. El aliento cálido chocaba contra su piel y los nervios prácticamente estaban fuera de control. Antes de que Hinata si quiera volteara, ella quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y la encimera de la cocina. Ella le daba la espalda, pero aún asi no paraba de temblar del miedo por cómo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las mejillas se sintieron calientes.

Por favor, que se alejara de ella, no iba a seguir soportándolo tenerlo tan cerca ni mucho menos con su aliento rozando la piel de su nuca.

— P-Por favor, a-aléjate –susurró.

— El cuento de _Caperucita Roja _sí que es entretenido. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo leía –comentó Naruto, desde la misma posición, sintiéndola temblar entre el espacio en la que había dejado y observando el cuento con ilustraciones que había tomado.

— A-Aléjese.

— ¿Por qué alzas un muro entre tú y yo, como si no nos conociéramos?

— P-Porque no nos conocemos.

— ¿En serio? –dejó el cuento sobre la encimera y la peli negra apretó los parpados por lo rudo que fue el golpe, ¿qué le sucedía al rubio? ¿Por qué la asaltaba de esta manera? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué le hacía esas preguntas? —. Sabes más de mí de lo que otros saben. ¿Por qué fingir no conocerme?

— Porque así será fácil olvidarlo todo.

«No es amor, Hinata, es_ **deseo**_»

_— Y ese deseo desaparecerá junto con tus problemas si te acuestas con él._

Ella quiso taparse sus oídos y dejar de escuchar la voz de Sakura dentro de su cabeza, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar. Él no la había tocado, solo estaba detrás de ella, ni si quiera las prendas de su ropa se habían rozado, solo era la presencia y figura la que la hacían sentirse así.

— Entonces… ¿quieres aparentar ser un par de desconocidos que por primera vez se conocen?

Ella mordió sus labios. No sabía cómo interpretar el tono de voz que estaba usando con ella.

— T-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Naruto sonrió.

— De acuerdo, no me negaré. Así las cosas serán más sencillas.

Hinata no estaba comprendiendo las palabras de Naruto. Él estaba siendo tan… tan… ¡No lo sabía! La cosa era que no entendía su juego.

Él tocó su vientre y los pelos se le pusieron de punta y todo ella se puso tiesa. El calor que desprendían sus palmas chocaron contra la piel sensible de su estómago… ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!

— ¡Suelta! –sonrojada le dio unos golpecitos a sus brazos, pero esto solo lograron sacarle una risa al rubio.

— Hey, guarda silencio, Mikoto-okachan seguramente podrá escucharnos –susurró cerca de su oído y Hinata de nuevo se quedó en su lugar.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

— Solo me presento, _vecinita_.

Se sonrojó hasta la medula y sudo en frío cuando las manos hacían movimientos circulares que por poco la hacían soltar un gemido.

¡No, no, no, no! ¡D-Debía hacer algo!

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto –la pego a su pecho y ella no hizo movimiento alguno.

Naruto sonrió sobre el cabello de la ojiperla.

— Y soy tu _inmoral _vecino.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Pelen bien los ojos que he puesto un par de _imperceptibles _pistas.

Agradezcan a **N-Train**, , **TVXQ** y **GOT7** que ahora fueron mis musos (?) que me ayudaron a terminar este capítulo.

De nuevo doy gracias a todas las bonitas personitas que ya llevan pidiendo mucho roce de Naruto y Hinata, bueno, aquí un poquito de lo que se vendrá para el siguiente capítulo, que se titulara:

**Secretos de lodo**.

¿De que tratará? Lo siento, tendrán que esperar.

**okashira janeth**

**Andy Uzuga**

**luzhikari**

**MiTh.K**

**Memetomori198**

**Namikaze 3000**

**Lilipili**

**Zofot**

**akane love**

**AntoniaCifer**

**Davaru**

**Diianna 24**

**Nuharoo**

**4LonelySouls**

**Hydra Delphine**

**Noelialuna**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**momo-chan**

**Mary Uchiha-sama**

**Violetamonster**

**poison girl 29**

**Srta Endorfina**

**didi denisa**

**Azuka no star**

**Galita-san**

**MissTsuki01**

**gatiinix**

**Gaara-Sasori**

**Vicky love**

**karylandero3**

**Stella Whiteney**

**SasuHinaforever**

A todas estas personitas, muchas gracias por sus sinceros comentarios. ¡Gracias a ustedes la historia tiene 159 comentarios!

Cuando tenga, de nuevo, tiempo, les contestaré por un MP.

Y la verdad, creo que esto merece un regalo, asi que si este capítulo llega… Ah… los 180, le daré un regalo al que le haya tocado. Ustedes elijan la pareja y yo les hago, con todo el gusto, un shot.

Eso sí, no sean tramposos (sé las mañas), el que le toque, gana.

También quiero decir unos **anuncios**.

Estamos en el mes de **Febrero**. Yo en este mes andaré muy ocupada sacando fichas en las universidades a las cuales quiero entrar, asi que esto significa que mis rápidas actualizaciones serán lentas, porque quiero dedicarme a estudiar y pasar aunque sea en una de las carreras que quiero hacer.

Espero que me comprendan y también que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Muchos besos y disfruten de la lectura, dejen sus comentarios y amenazas.

Besos.


	8. Combo de confusiones y problemas extra

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **It's my neighboring.

**Pareja principal: **Naruto & Hinata.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **romance y humor.

**Resumen: **A Hinata los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si era grande o pequeño? ¡Él era un pervertido! Y aparte, su vecino.

* * *

**I**t'**s **m**y **n**e**i**g**h**b**o**r**i**n**g

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 8]**

* * *

La sonrisa de Naruto fue amplia cuando el acuerpo femenino cayó en sus brazos, inerte y completamente a su merced. Él miró de reojo a Hinata, notando sus mejillas calientes. Tal vez se pasó un _poquito _con ella, pero todo era tan divertido.

Él no era nada tonto, podría tener la cara de baboso, pero no lo era. Sabía de sobra lo que la joven ojiluna sentía hacia él, porque la ponía nerviosa; tanto así que se desmayaba. Si, le costó darse cuenta por estar más metido en sus asuntos, pero al final lo confirmó. Ella no se la dicho, no en palabras, pero si con las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Naruto acomodó el cuerpo de Hinata mejor, caminando hasta la sala de estar para dejarla ahí. También podía subir y pedirle a Mikoto-okachan darle asilo a Hinata por aquella noche o hasta que ella despertara –sabiendo cómo es la matriarca Uchiha no se negaría–, pero seguramente la peli negra le pediría el cómo fue que Hinata cayó rendida, y él no quería darlas.

El rubio dejó a la figura durmiente de Hinata en el sofá más extenso. La arropó con un pequeño cobertor que adivinó era de Shiro por ser pequeño que, muy apenas podía cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer... Naruto se sentó sobre la mesita de café, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Hinata, queriendo comprender el problema en el cual él solito se había metido.

* * *

**C**ombo** d**e** c**onfusiones** y p**roblemas** e**xtra

* * *

Hinata no estaba en su cama. Ella lo sabía. Aparte de que todo a su alrededor tenía el jaquecoso olor a incienso y las bolas en el colchón en el que dormía, la decoración sin duda era masculina.

Sí, claro, como si a ella le gustara tener a _Megan Fox_ como Dios la trajo al mundo en la pared.

Se incorporó de poquito a poquito. Las perlas lilas se fijaron en todos lados, buscando algún indicio o pista del cómo llegó a ese lugar. No recordaba nada, solo que todo se volvió negro.

Hinata se vio a sí misma y suspiró llena de alivio al verse vestida con sus ropas habituales, bien, todo parecía ir bien, salvo que no sabía de su paradero.

— Vaya, al fin despertaste.

Levantó la cabeza como un resorte, topándose con unos ojos demasiado azules que le veían con normalidad. Parpadeó, confundida de ver a una exuberante rubia de _gran _delantera –Kami, si hasta creía que podía competir con ella en ese campo– y cabello corto mirarle como si nada, al momento de dejar en una mesa pequeña algo que pudo adivinar era el desayuno.

— Ano…

— Naruto te trajo aquí –respondió con sencillez, apagando unas cuantas velas que tenía ahí mismo.

Ok, se dijo la ojiperla, ya había descubierto quién fue el culpable y, aparte, recordar todo lo sucedido anoche cuando ella quiso, por la buena, salir de la casa de los Uchiha. Ella ya lo había dicho, no le convenía seguir tratando con Itachi. Él podría ser encantador y tan brillante que te deja ciega, pero todo peligra. Había sentimientos mezclados que no podía controlar ella misma y dudaba que les pudiese dar un alto. Ella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, complicadas y asfixiantes, estaba atrapada en una especie de laberinto y la única manera de salir era tomar un tronco y romper todo aquello que la mantenía encerrada y buscar su propia salida.

Quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo. La rubia parecía ser la dueña de la morada, bien, le agradecería como siempre lo hacía y se marcharía, pero antes le preguntaría en que parte del mundo se encontraba para poder tomar un taxi y llegar a su casa, sana y salva.

La rubia de gran delantera abrió las ventanas y el sol le entró en la cara. Hinata tapó con sus brazos sus ojos, pensando en lo irritante que era que el los rayos solares te diesen en lleno en la casa. Después de un par de segundos donde las platinas pupilas de la morena se acostumbraron a la brillantez del nuevo día, ella volvió a ver a la rubia y notar que sus sandalias no estaban por ningún lado.

— D-Disculpe –susurró, pero la ojiceleste seguía en lo suyo. Ella vestía de manera, eh, ¿cómo decirlo? Tal vez, ¿demasiado masculina? Bueno, tenía una figura excepcional, y esos pantalones entubados junto con la chamarra color beige remarcaban sus curvas, sin embargo, no había toques femeninos —… ¿p-podría decirme dónde estoy?

— Estás en mi casa, ¿no es obvio? –los ojos azules de la rubia se fijaron en los de Hinata y la peli negra se sintió pequeñita por la seriedad de esos zafiros.

— ¿Ah, sí? Oh… en-entonces, debo agradecerle por haberme dado asilo durante la noche…

— Yo no te di asilo –gruñó la susodicha, golpeando la madera con unos frascos que hicieron que el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeciera —. Ese maldito crío entró como si nada y te dejo ahí. No me agradezcas, niña.

— D-De todas maneras… –intento corregir, pero la mujer solo gruñó.

— Como sea, si buscas tus sandalias están en la esquina. Ah, y cuando te levantes, tiende la cama. Estoy harta de que Naruto deje a sus _amiguitas _en mi habitación, joder –masculló.

Ella quiso decirle que no era ninguna "amiguita" de Naruto, pero la rubia salió por la misma puerta por la que entró y la ojiperla se quedó en silencio, quedándose con el calendario de Mega Fox en la pared y la sensación de haber causado más de un problema.

* * *

_Después de asegurarse que Shiro había quedado profundamente dormido después de que su madre le hubiese contado el mismo cuento que la señorita Hinata le regaló a su hijo esa misma noche, Itachi estuvo seguro que podría hablar con la joven de ojos aperlados sin interrupciones._

_Había sabido por boca de la novia de su hermano menor que Hinata no contaba con transporte, esto de cierta manera lo hizo sentir ligeramente culpable por haber provocado que la maestra de Shiro tuviese que haber tomado, seguramente, más de un medio para llegar hasta la cabaña. _

_Él bajó las escaleras, para encontrarla y tal vez, ofrecerle llevarla él mismo hasta su hogar. O también, darle asilo esa noche. Itachi estaba seguro que su madre no se negaría, al contrario, estaría realmente emocionada._

_Sin embargo, al llegar a la primera planta vio como Naruto acomodaba mejor el cuerpo de la señorita entre sus brazos. Fue inevitable que sus ojos se abrieran sutilmente sorprendidos de aquella confianza que el rubio mostraba con una mujer tan tímida como lo era Hinata, pero después cambió su rostro a uno impasible y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo –la fachada perfecta para esconder los verdaderos sentimientos– se acercó hasta el auto proclamado "hijo adoptivo" de su madre._

_— ¿Le ocurrió algo a la señorita Hinata? –cuestionó directo a Naruto, pues Hinata estaba dormida. Supuso que Shiro tal vez la había dejado agotada pese a que el pequeño no fuese tan hiperactivo, sin embargo, Shiro en realidad se había emocionado con la visita de Hinata. _

_Él no sabía cómo tachar aquello; como si el inicio de algo bueno o el final._

_— ¿Eh? Ah, Itachi, pensé que habías salido junto con el teme –la sonrisa despreocupada de Naruto apareció._

_El Uchiha mayor carraspeó un poco. — Sasuke tenía algo que arreglar con Sakura-san. Creo que mi presencia no era indicada._

_— Ah, ya –Naruto sonrió con picardía._

_— Entonces, ¿qué…?_

_— No lo sé, Itachi, solo bajé y ella se encontraba dormida en el sofá. Pero no te preocupes. Sé dónde vive._

_Itachi por segunda vez abrió sus ojos, levemente sorprendido._

_— ¿Sabes dónde vive la señorita Hinata? ¿Acaso la conoces?_

_El rubio soltó una risilla. — ¿Conocerla? Somos vecinos._

Itachi suspiró, observando el techo blanco sobre sí. Sentía el cuerpecito cálido de Shiro a un costado suyo y las manitas de su hijo afianzarse con fuerza a su camisa de dormir.

Regularmente nunca acostumbraba a dormir acompañado de nadie, sin embargo, cada vez que Shiro tenía dificultades para dormir, llegaba a media noche a su habitación y se escabullía entre las sábanas de su cama. Él lo sentía, después de todo, tenía sueño ligero. No le molestaba que su hijo durmiera con él, es decir, pudo aguantar que Sasuke durmiese consigo cuando fueron jóvenes.

Podría decirse que casi era lo mismo.

Llevaba una hora en la misma posición y con los ojos abiertos, pensando en lo mismo.

Itachi no comprendía porqué sucedía esto, no hubo nada de malo en lo que Naruto dijo, es decir, si el rubio era vecino de la señorita Hinata, era bueno. De hecho, era perfecto porque el rubio era un buen chico, lo conocía desde que Sasuke estaba en pañales, podría decirse que hasta lo consideraba un hermano menor también.

Pero aun cuando tuviese muchas cualidades que decir de sobra acerca de Naruto, él no sabía porque el disgusto en su pecho no desaparecía.

_— Ella es solo mi vecina, Itachi. _

Ni tampoco en creer o no las mentiras del rubio.

* * *

El sonido de explosiones estallar una y otra vez junto con los gritos violentos fueron lo que guiaron a Hinata a lo que pudo reconocer como la sala.

Ella creyó que de un momento a otro había sido transportada a los tiempos remotos de reyes y reinas, pues la sala en sí parecía un palacio entero.

Grandes decoraciones, cuadros de calidad decorando las paredes enfundadas de tapices hechos seguramente por diseñadores reconocidos, lámparas de las más finas, estatuas y esculturas de mármol, alfombra de piel… Todo era digno de la realiza.

— ¡Sí, besa mi trasero! Te gane de nuevo –gritó contento alguien, festejando su victoria en aquel videojuego.

— ¡Que te lo bese tu abuelita, jodida rata de pantano!

Suigetsu sonrió con descaro ante los reclamos de la pelirroja de ojos marrones que botó el control de juegos al piso. Él chifló un poco y se giró para tomar algún dedo de queso –su botana favorita– para volver a ver una cara conocida.

¡La mujer de bubis grandes!

— ¡Tú de nuevo! –los dientes colmilludos volvieron a asomares y los labios masculinos se curvearon en una sonrisa socarrona —. Muñequita, comienzo a pensar que me estás acosando –dijo.

El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó y horrorizo al mismo tiempo, ¿podría ser eso posible? Pues eh ahí la prueba. ¡Era él! El mismo sujeto que la salvó de ser comida de zopilotes y el que le vio su ropa interior.

« _Definitivamente no tengo suerte _» pensó al quedarse en blanco.

Porque de pasar de la boca de un lobo volvía a caer en la del otro.

* * *

— ¿Ahora estás de Cupido?

La pregunta de Sasuke no fue indirecta ni sutil, fue como el golpe rudo de un boxeador a su contrincante.

Bien, esto Naruto no se lo esperó, bueno, tal vez sí, pero no en tan poco tiempo, es decir, apenas era de mañana, joder, eran las ocho en punto y él aún vestía de pijama.

En serio que ese teme era un dolor en el culo.

— Buenos días para ti también, Sasuke –fue sarcástico, pero el Uchiha menor lo ignoró y pasó de largo hacia el interior de la casa del rubio —. Claro, adelante, pasa. Es _tú _casa después de todo.

— Déjate de rodeos, _dobe_ y responde.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –el rubio bufó, cerrando la puerta —. Ya lo sabes por ti mismo. No vale la pena que gaste mi saliva diciéndote algo que ya conoces.

— ¿Por qué? –exigió de nueva cuenta el de ojos negros, observando a los zafiros de Naruto que tuvieron un chispazo de diversión, pero que al cabo de un segundo volvieron a ser los mismos ojos azules idiotas de siempre.

— ¿Por qué? –él rascó su cabello con una mueca tan tonta que a Sasuke le sacó una venita —. Hum… tal vez porque considero a Itachi como un hermano mayor también.

— Te recuerdo, _perdedor_, que tú **ya **tienes un hermano –masculló y el rubio bufó en respuesta. Sí, sí, Sasuke era un cascarrabias y un celoso, sobre todo con Itachi, ¡no le gustaba compartirlo! A veces creía que ese _amor _entre hermanos no era nada bueno —. Sin embargo, que andes metiendo tus narices donde no te importa, es clásico de ti.

Él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa arrogante. — Me conoces bien, ¿eh, teme?

— Quiero la razón. Quiero saber por qué de un momento a otro has decidido _ayudarle_ a Itachi a conseguir novia.

— Tal vez porque lo aprecio, tal vez porque de toda las personas Itachi debe ser feliz o tal vez porque quiero hacer algo bueno por él. Razones tengo muchas, teme –contesto y el peli negro gruñó, quedándose callado.

Naruto puede ser en la mayoría de las veces un idiota sin remedio, pero a veces –contadas veces– daba respuestas que él no podía contradecir.

Igual que en esta.

Joder.

* * *

La misma pregunta se repetía a cada segundo en su cabeza.

¿Era un imán para los problemas?

Buda, Alá, Dios, Kami, quien sea, la detestaba. Vaya que sí.

Esa mañana a Hinata le hubiese gustado comenzar como siempre lo hacía en todos sus días. Levantarse y sonreírle al sol. Lavar su rostro, bañarse con agua tibia o fría, dependiendo de cómo esté el clima. Desayunar un par de rollos de canela con té de arándano. Realizar tareas domésticas y ver una que otra cosa en la televisión junto con cucharadas de helado de chocolate.

Pero esta vez no era así. Después de llevarse la "maravillosa" sorpresa de reencontrarse de nuevo con el _punk _a este se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a desayunar. Si, podría ser aterrador, pervertido y con dientes afilados, pero era una persona buena, sin embargo, aún la asustaba; Suigetsu prácticamente arrastró a la joven ojiperla hasta el comedor de la enorme casa, siendo el guía del tour exprés en toda la casa. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, es decir, estaba en medio de desconocidos, y pese a conocer brevemente al peli blanco, él era un extraño para ella, pero en fin, ya no podía negarse pues el ojipurpura la sentó en la silla del enorme comedor y se perdió en la cocina, usando la excusa de cocinar algo para desayunar.

Hinata pensó que podría huir ahora que los ojos purpuras del Hozuki no estaban puesto sobre ella –o mejor dicho, en sus pechos–, pero a su lado se encontraba una pelirroja. Era bonita, pero su pose y sus facciones eran rudas. Casi podías leer en su mirada: «_Odio tu jodida existencia_».

— Uhm… –dejó de jugar por un momento con la servilleta, escuchando al otro lado los alaridos de una gallina. Kami, ¿qué estaría haciendo ese dientón ahí adentro? —, d-disculpa –llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó de mala manera.

— Eh, p-podría decirme… ¿Dónde me encuentro?

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo acaso escrito en la frente que me guste dar información? –masculló y la ojiperla se encogió de hombros.

— L-Lo siento, es solo…

— Tsk, que lata –musito para después bufar y mirarle con esos ojos marrones —. Estás en casa de Samui. Ella misma te lo dijo, ¿no?

— ¿Samui? – ¿Quién diablos era Samui?

_— Estás en mi casa, ¿no es obvio?_

¿Acaso la rubia…?

— Oi, ¿quién tomó una gallina de mi gallinero?

Estuvo seguro que el cuello por poco se le rompe al momento de girarse y ver la misma rubia de gran delantera entrar por una puerta de quién sabe dónde con una gallina bajo el brazo. La rubia parpadeó cuando le miró y alzó una ceja, aún con el ave cacareando a su costado.

— ¿Sigues aquí? pensé que te habías ido –dijo la rubia, observando a la atónita ojiperla.

— Yo… –abrió la boca para responder, pero boqueo cual pez fuera del agua.

— Bah, da lo mismo –resto importancia la rubia y miró a la pelirroja —. ¿Dónde está el dientón?

— En la cocina –respondió la de cabello rojizo.

Las cejas rubias de la mujer se fruncieron entre sí. — Joder, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no cocine? ¡Ese estúpido terminará de destrozar la casa!

Ella se encogió en su sitio al observar como la rubia caminaba con pasos feroces hasta la cocina. Sintió lastima por el joven ojipurpura, pues desde su lugar podía escucharse perfectamente los reclamos de la rubia darle a Suigetsu.

* * *

— Mi nombre es Samui –se presentó, tomando un sorbo su taza de té.

Hinata asintió. — U-Un gusto –realmente lo decía por pura cortesía.

Luego de unos minutos de escuchar discusiones, Samui salió de la cocina y Suigetsu, también, solo que un poco moreteado del rostro y con unos tentadores huevos revueltos. Él dijo que quería hacer pollo, pero Samui –que era amante de las aves, incluidas las gallinas– no lo dejó cometer aquel delito. Fue bastante extraño todo el proceso que hubo para que todos se sentaran en la mesa y desayunaran en silencio. Ahí fue cuando la rubia se presentó.

Sinceramente nada cuadraba ahí y había muchas dudas vagando en su mente. ¿Por qué Naruto la dejó allí? No lo entendía, ¿qué ganaba él con esto? Ellos tampoco le habían explicado nada, de hecho, no sabía qué relación pudiesen tener con el rubio. Había muchos misterios y a ella la curiosidad comenzaba a removerse inquieta.

— En cuánto termines de desayunar, te prestaré el teléfono para que llames a un taxi y puedas irte de aquí –comentó Samui, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

La ojiperla contestó con un movimiento en su cabeza. — E-Es muy amable de su parte.

— No lo hago por amabilidad, que te quede claro.

— D-De todas maneras, le agradezco –murmuro y la ojiceleste rodó los ojos.

— Muñequita, ¿qué relación tienes con Naruto?

— ¿Eh? –miró al peli blanco, sorprendida de que él lo conociera.

Suigetsu volvió a sonreír grandemente al observar el rostro de la joven mujer.

— ¿Son novios?

— ¡N-No! –negó rápidamente y se maldijo cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Diablos, ¿por qué pensaría el _cara de pez _que entre Naruto y ella pudiese haber algo?

— Suigetsu, deja de incomodarla –recriminó la rubia, terminando el desayuno y observando a la ojiperla.

Hinata bajó la mirada, incomoda. Se sentía nerviosa ante aquella mirada. No sabía con precisión porque Samui-san la miraba así, como si de pronto se la quisiera comer o matarla, seguramente tendría varios escenarios con ella como protagonista principal y una motosierra.

— Aunque Naruto tiene buenos gustos –susurró después y Hinata alzó la mirada, anonada por aquel comentario.

El Hozuki soltó una risota y Tayuya –la pelirroja– sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Eh? –fue lo único que pudo exclamar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola, hola.

Pues, como lo pueden ver, hubo un _pequeño _cambio de planes. Sí, sé que este capítulo se titularía «Secretos de lodo» pero… estas ideas llegaron y este capítulo (el cual no vi venir) apareció.

Déjenme decirles que este singular capítulo me sacó canas verdes, en serio. Casi pierdo mi cabello por estirármelo a cada rato. Uy, de solo recordar me estresa.

Pero bueno, no hablemos de esas cosas que no quiero estresarlos de paso a ustedes.

¿Quién creía que solo Suigetsu aparecería una vez? no guapas y guapos, nuestro chico dientón tendrá más participaciones. Sí, y también Samui tendrá un papel especial. Andaba buscando qué personaje usar para ese papel en particular y opté por la rubia; veamos como la aceptan ustedes.

Puse algo referente a lo que Naruto e Itachi hablaron, pero aún falta la verdadera conversación, bueno, se verán fragmentos para los siguientes dos capítulos que tratarán de aquello junto con, ahora sí, el acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata (y para eso necesito a Suigetsu junto con Samui).

Pero antes que nada… ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus sensuales comentarios! En serio. Me ahogo en mi propia emoción al ver que ya casi llegamos a los 200 comentarios ¡200 comentarios! Sinceramente, y lo digo en verdad, nunca esperé que esta historia llegará a ser tan popular, en serio. ¡Gran parte se las debo a ustedes!

Y pues, pasando a otro lado, le doy gracias a las siguientes personitas:

**Le Sofia**

**Andy Uzuga**

**MiThK**

**Mary Uchiha-sama**

**Violetamonster**

**Hyuuga**

**Memetomori1986**

**Azuka no star**

**Lilipili**

**namikaze 3000**

**Maye**

**KettyRubi**

**MissTsuki01**

**Kyandi-chan**

**okashira janet**

**Nuharoo**

**Stella T. Whiteney**

**poison girl 29**

**cerezo sekai**

**Celi-chii**

**Blangel48**

**Noelialuna**

**AntoniaCifer**

**4LonelySouls**

**karylandero3**

**Guest1**

**CrazyBlueFlower**

**Anubisfullbuster**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**FlowerBloom**

**valentinalondono3597**

**Korra56**

**Guest2/MissCCPHyuga**

**CRLNLOVELESS1997**

**Internebrissunt**

**Guest3**

**YueDark**

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Como se los dije, no lo tenía planeado, pero creo que para llegar a lo que en verdad quiero –y a lo que tal vez ustedes quieren leer– debo de ponerlo.

¡Ah, por cierto! Dios, casi se me pasa. La ganadora es (redoble de tambores, maestro) **Celi-chii **por ser el comentario número 180. ¡Felicidades, Celi-chan! Justo hoy trabajaré en tu shot, pero si tú ya tienes una idea de cómo lo quieres, eres libre de enviarme un MP.

De nueva cuenta les doy gracias a cada una(o) de ustedes por leerme y tener tiempecito de sobra para dejarme saber su opinión en cada uno de los capítulos.

Muchos besos y hasta la otra.


End file.
